Apollo: First Peacemaker Of Equestria
by Wolf Mirage
Summary: Apollo is a male pegasus, whose best friend and secret crush is Big Mac. he is the pony people go to to solve any situation or argument.read as apollo goes through trials, sickness, love, and hilarious situations Slash Mac x OMC yaoi no flaming 4 SLASH
1. Peacemaker

My first my little pony fanfic! No flames. Tell me if you like this story and I may continue

"Applejack? Applejack, where are you?" Apollo sighed as he weaved in and out of the apple orchard.

Whether Big Mac wanted to admit it or not, he and his sister were very similar. They were both as stubborn as mules. Mac was too stubborn to stay in bed, and Applejack was too stubborn to ask for help. He was going to come and check on Applejack himself, but one glare from Apollo set him straight. He promised Mac that he'd go and help Applejack. But so far, the girl was scarce. Apollo rubbed his head in aggravation before he heard the familiar pounding of hooves.

"AJ listen to me!"

'oh dear,' was all Apollo was thinking of as he approached the argument.

Now, that was what Apollo was known for, settling any argument. Ergo, his cutie mark was of the olive branch. His white coat and wings went perfectly well with his blond mane and tail. He wore a light blue vest, and silver hoof bracelets. His deep blue eyes ceased any fighting, so Apollo could always get a word in.

He approached the apple orchard and smiled as he saw Applejack conversing with the new filly Twilight Sparkle. He waited a bit before Applejack started to walk away that he walked in.

"Applejack, have you not heard me calling for you?" Apollo asked, lifting one eyebrow in amusement.

Applejack started, and then to her chagrin faced him. He smiled sadly at her state, her eyes held dark circles under them and her eyes hazy.

"Sweety, did you ask your friends for help yet?" Apollo asked, sending a look to Twilight, who was…blushing?

"I don't need no he…"

"Applejack…" said Apollo, a warning tone in his voice.

He looked to see her friend look back. More of Applejack's friends must be coming. He looked Applejack and sighed. He nuzzled the top of Applejack's head.

"I know it's hard. You're just as stubborn as your brother. Do you know he wanted to come out and help?"

Applejacks eyes widened before she stared at the ground sadly. Apollo chuckled, causing the ponies that had just arrived to stop.

"But I told him that you would have help. Now…" Apollo was shocked to have a rainbow filly cut him off. "Rainbow Dash I assume?" he chuckled at her bewildered expression.

"Yep! And shes gonna have help! From us, right girls?"

A cheer of neighs and whinneys accompanied her declaration. Apollo looked to Applejack and playfully swatted her with his tail. She snickered and pushed him a bit.

"And you'll have me to help…"

"No way ho-say! You got to make sure that, that brother of mine don't move a muscle!" Applejack demanded, which caused a snort of exasperation from Apollo.

"Yeah, you're right. You have no idea how many times I've caught that oaf trying to get out of bed rest! And the stupidest explanations. 'the plants need to be talked to' or 'Granny smith needs to be woken up!'. I'm about to beat that stallion over the head with one of my horse shoes!" Apollo slightly raged.

Applejack let out a fully belly laugh before collapsing to the ground in a fit of chuckles. Apollo sighed before snuffing her hair out of place. She smiled and nuzzled him one more time before standing up.

"Ok. I've got help! No need to worry about me Apollo!"

"Hey Applejack, who's this?" The white unicorn asked, her eyes examining Apollo.

"Rarity I assume?" Apollo laughed at their shocked faces again. "Sorry. I know everyone in pony-Ville. My name is Apollo, official peacemaker of equestria, at your service!" he bowed low.

"Wow. I must say you're the first male Pegasus I've seen that's all white. It's very rare! I've never seen one before." Rarity continued, cricling Apollo.

"I'm the only one…that I've known so far"

"Are you Applejacks boyfriend? Cause that would be so cool!" Pinkie Pie jumped around the group.

Apollo and Applejack look at each other and laughed.

"No, no, no, no, no! I've known this Pegasus for as long as I can remember. He's like another brother to me! Plus he wings…" Apollo covered her mouth and gave her a soft glare.

She blushed in embarrassment before bowing her head.

"ok. You girls be responsible and I'll be back to check on you in a while. Call me if you need me Applejack, I'll be a wing beat away!" with that Apollo flew back to the bran.

"Wow…he's so cool." Twilight whispered, red covering her cheeks.

"Someone has a crush" Rainbow Dash teased, while making kissy noises.

Applejack winced before shaking her head.

"Lets get to work girls! No time like the present!"

(Back at the barn)

"Mac, where are you! I swear if you're out of my bed I'm gonna…"

Apollo smiled as he heard scuffling and the ruffle of sheets. He passed by Granny Smith, but stopped and gently woke her. She sputtered awake but smiled at Apollo.

"Ah, my dear. Is it lunch time already?"

Apollo nodded before helping Granny Smith off the chair. He led her to the table and started to bring out lunch. He heard the clubbing of hooves across the hall and turned to smirk at an embarrassed Mac.

"You weren't about to sneak into the apple orchard were you?"

Big Mac looked away before laughing.

"Well I had to if Lil Sis had no help. I'll probably go out there after…"

"No need." Apollo replied before setting out another plate of food. "I convinced her to let her friends help her. So you don't need to help."

Big Mac's jaw dropped before shaking his head in amusement. If anyone could get Applejack to get over her stubbornness it was his best friend.

"You're such a nice boy" Granny Smith commented, patting Apollo's cheek.

Apollo blushed, but smiled nonetheless. He then turned his glare on Big Mac. He walked up to the bigger horse and poked him in the bandages.

"You've eaten. Now go back in bed and rest!"

"But, the apple orchard and granny…"

"You don't trust me to take care of things?"

"No! It's just that…"

"Mac."

"Yes?"

"you know you fighting a losing battle…right?"

"I'll get back in bed."

"Good."

A few hours later, Applejack and the rest of the ponies filed through the door. They were met with Apollo's smile. Twilight erupted into a crimson blush before she hid behind Rainbow Dash.

"You guys are done?" Apollo asked, peeling himself away from a conversation with Big Mac and Granny Smith.

"YE-UP! We're done! Thanks girls!" Applejack said, rubbing her hoof in gratefulness.

A chorus of your welcomes echoed. Apollo smiled before heading towards the door.

"See you guys tomorrow! Mac, you should be fine by tomorrow. But rest until tomorrow afternoon," instructed Apollo, ready to walk out the door.

"You sure you don't want to spend the night?" Applejack asked, Big Mac nodding beside her.

Apollo smiled

"Thanks, but you guys don't have enough room. I don't want to be a burden. I'll be at my usual hang. See you guys later"

And with that Apollo walked out the door. Applejack sighed and waved the girls goodnight. She sat with Granny Smith and Big Mac for a while.

"I hate that he's all alone…it doesn't feel right." Applejack murmured, setting off towards her room.

"But it's his choice. If he wants a change, he knows he's got a family here." Granny Smith yawned before falling asleep in her rocking chair.

Big Mac just shook his head sadly before going to his room. Tomorrow would hopefully be a better day.

Ok. So the rest of the story/stories (if enough people like this) are just going to be snippet stories of Apollo's life in ponyville. You may even send me requests for a story. Heaven knows I need ideas!


	2. How I Met Your Pony

Second installment! This is the story of how best friends Apollo and Big Macintosh met! I thought it was really cute, hope you enjoy it too. (If enough people like the sister, I'll do a snippet where she visits Apollo).

"Here's your new home Apollo. I'm sorry I can't do more." Princess Celestia mourned, as she stood in front of a library/house that was to be Apollo's new home.

Apollo scuffed his hooves across the ground, but held back his tears. He was just a young colt, but always tried to keep up an upbeat attitude. But how was a tiny Pegasus supposed to live on his own? But his parents were gone, and his older sister didn't want to take care of him. So living on his own was the only option. His sister was a superficial Pegasus, having an all white male Pegasus around would supposedly ruin her image.

"Thank you Princess. This is more than enough," Apollo whispered, forcing a watery smile onto his face.

The Princess sighed sadly and shook her head. Even though Apollo was a strong young colt, she knew that he was breaking down on the inside. She nuzzled him, but was disappointed when he stiffened up. He was too young to remember any attention or love his family had given him. His time in the foster families hadn't done him any good either. They didn't do anything bad, but every home he went to had too many kids for them to give each one individual attention.

"If you ever need anything Apollo, just blow this whistle," she slipped a silver whistle over his neck as she concluded her promise.

The young colt looked at her and nodded. Tears gathered in his eyes but he stayed strong. He gave the Princess one last nuzzle before walking into his new home. After he had closed the door, and after he knew that Princess Celestia was gone, he broke down. He climbed the ladder and snuck under the covers. He cried because he was alone, because his parents were gone, but mostly because he couldn't remember his parents love or affections. He didn't like this at all. It just wasn't fair.

For the first week, Apollo just stayed inside his house, going over all the books that looked interesting to him. He even read the books that he held no interest in at all. But soon he became bored, and there was no food left in his house. He picked up the money that the Princess had provided for him, and set out with a bag for the groceries. As he went through Pony-Ville he didn't think it was so bad. Well, except for the stares he got. Those weren't too pleasant. After he had got all the groceries, he was set on going back home and rereading all of his books.

A pleasant smell of apple's wafted through the air though. Against his own judgment, he trotted towards the smell. He soon found himself at Sweet Apple Acres. He stood by the gate and was about to leave when a yell frightened him. He jumped up in the air and narrowly avoided a stampede of little filly's, younger than himself he was sure of.

"You better not cause trouble in town ya' hear me!" Apollo jumped at the voice and turned to see a Red Colt about his age with a harness around his neck.

"Um…sorry, I was just…" Before Apollo could leave, and older horse came up to the red colts side.

She smiled kindly at him, making wrinkles on her face. Apollo blushed. She was the first pony to smile at him since arriving here. He looked down and started to stir the dirt.

"Why, you must be Apollo. Princess Celestia told me all about you, do you want to come inside?" the old pony offered, and Apollo faintly noticed that the red colts eyes lit up.

Apollo, not one to be rude, shyly nodded. He soon found himself being pushed through the gate by the red colt.

"Mac, be gentler and introduce yourself. I'm granny smith by the way darlin'" the old pony said before she disappeared down the path.

"Whoops, sorry," the colt turned to him "My names Big Macintosh, but you can call me Big Mac or Mac if you want ta'" the young colt finished, a smile stretched across his face.

Apollo mutely nodded. He noticed Mac's silence and figured he should say something.

"My name's Apollo. Nice to meet you…Mac," Apollo tried to smile, he really did, but he was sure it came out crooked cause Mac started to giggle. "Sorry,"

"What are you sorry for? I like your smile, a bit funny, but I like it. You want to come in for some apple…anything? I don't know what Granny smiths making, but I reckon it must be good,"

Apollo blushed as his stomach growled, but nodded nonetheless. Big Mac grabbed his tail and gently dragged him down the path. When he entered Granny Smiths kitchen he was assaulted by that apple aroma that guided him here. As soon as he and Big mac sat down, Granny smith loaded the table with Apple dishes. Big Mac dug in, while Apollo just stared in wonder.

"Go on…gulp…dig in!" Big Mac managed to say while chewing.

"Go on honey. You're much too thin."

With that Apollo dug in, politely and less fast than Mac. Once he was finished he felt pleasantly full. He spent the rest of the day playing with Mac in the orchard, meeting his siblings, and listening to Granny Smith's tales of olden times. It started to get dark and Apollo knew that he should head home soon. Everything was going fine until Granny Smith asked the question.

"Aren't your parents worried about you? Oh dear I should have called. Do you want me to call them?"

Apollo felt his heart clench, and he froze. Mac noticed and nudged the colt, but he wouldn't unfreeze. Mac looked to granny with worry.

"Um…my parents are gone Ms. Granny Smith. i….i live alone in the library condo room on mare street. But I should be getting home. Hopefully I can find my way…" But as Apollo was walking out the door, someone grabbed him by the tail.

He turned to see Mac, eyes filled with determination. He pulled Apollo back and slung himself over his back sideways like beanbag.

"Can Apollo sleepover? Please granny? Oh please, oh please, oh please, OH PLEASE!" Big Mac whined.

Apollo's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he felt something tug at his heart. Friendship? Nah, they had just met. But looking in Big Mac's eyes, he knew that Mac considered him his friend. So maybe…

"That sounds like an excellent idea Macintosh. But we have to see if Apollo agrees,"

She set her gentle gaze on Apollo and smiled.

"Would you like to sleep over?"

Apollo smiled and nodded, eliciting a whoop of joy from Mac. Soon, Granny had tucked the two into Mac's bed and had kissed them both good-night on the forehead. Apollo felt tears fill his eyes. And no matter how hard he tried, they started to leak out. He felt a small hoof brush away his tears.

"Whats wrong? Are you afraid of the dark?" Mac asked, scooching closer to his new friend.

Apollo shook his head and tried desperately to bury his face in the pillow. He did not succeed, mainly because Mac kept poking him. He looked at Mac and hurriedly wiped away his tears, which were soon replaced by others.

"I…my parents died when I was really young. So I can't remember them kissing me goodnight or saying I love you. And the foster herds were nice, and they tried really hard, but they could never really give me individual love. So…this feels weird. To have someone caring for me, to kiss me good night, and to have someone look out for me. No one's really done that for me…sorry for crying I know its baby like…" But Apollo was quickly cut off.

Big Mac wrapped one arm around the other and held him close.

"That's gonna change buddy. We're your family now ya' hear? We are always gonna look out for you, worry about you and care for you okay?"

"But Granny Smith…"

"Shoot, the second you walked through that door you were already labeled as her second favorite grandson."

"wow…wait, whos the first?"

"Why, me of course!"

Apollo looked at Mac before giggling. Then that giggling turned into laughter. He laughed and laughed, till tears leaked out of his eyes. Mac smiled, liking that he made his new friend laugh. It was a better sight than him crying.

"Boys, settle down and get to bed. I want you to be well rested for tomorrow!"

"Yes Granny!" Big Mac yelled, a smile on his face.

"….Yes Granny!" Apollo replied after a few moments.

"Love you two boys,"

It was then that Apollo felt his heart burst. Not from pain, but from love. He cried, and Mac held him close until they both fell asleep.

(The next morning)

After a full breakfast of apples on top of grain, Big Mac took him out to see the good parts of pony-ville. As they entered the village, Apollo felt more at ease with his friend. Until some older colts came up. Their eyes went from Apollo to Mac until they set themselves on the young red colt.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have hear. Its Big Doffus!"

"Hahaha. You can't blame him though. Being raise on an Apple farm does that to a pony."

"Are we talking to fast for ya? Sorry we'll slow down. Hows…this…for…ya…doofus?"

They group continued to laugh at Big Mac, of whom had kept his head down during this whole encounter. Many ponies, young and old looked on at the scene, but chose to do nothing. Apollo felt fury rise up within him, but knew that yelling would make everything worse and embarrass Big Mac. He took a stand, setting himself between Mac and the older colts. At first the colts were confused, but then confusion turned to bitterness and anger.

"Hey, shrimp puff get out of the way!"

Apollo shook his head, before staring the brown colt straight in the eyes.

"Apologize to my friend now," his voice was firm, set with resolution.

The older colts laughed. Mac whispered stuff like 'let it go' 'they'll never listen to you' 'lets go home'. But Apollo shook his head.

"He's not dumb. He knows certain stuff that you don't" Apollo reasoned.

"oh yeah, like what?" the yellow colt demanded, snorting in Apollo's face.

"He knows how to plant seeds and how to stir up the dirt just right. He knows when an apple is just right, or when it needs another day or so. He also knows what branches to cut off the tree so the rest of the plant won't get infected. He knows when it's gonna rain, or when a storm is gonna come, and covers up his apple trees. He knows a lot of things, so he's not dumb. Do you know that stuff?" Apollo challenged, staring the three down.

The older colts shook their heads before looking down at the ground. Apollo sighed before smiling.

"But that doesn't make you dumb, does it? It just means that you know things that Big Mac doesn't know, and he knows stuff you don't know either." Apollo reasoned, looking back at Mac who was standing proudly.

"Ye…yeah! I know how to kick a ball into the net every time!" the yellow colt nodded.

"And I can do math real fast. My teacher thinks I'm great at it!" the Blue colt blushed.

"And..and…and I can memorize any word just by looking at it," the brown colt admitted.

Apollo smiled before stepping out.

"Now apologize to Mac please. You guys are all smart in your own way. If everyone knew everything, what fun would that be?"

The older colts nodded and apologized to Mac, who eagerly accepted their apologies. They even set plans to play hoofball sometime. The crowd stared in amazement and crowded around the two colts.

"That was amazing!"

"You're really something kid!"

"Whats your name?"

"When'd you get here?"

"Are you new?"

Luckily Apollo was able to answer all the questions and the crowd soon dispersed. Apollo breathed a sigh of relief before he felt a nudge. He turned to see a happy Big Mac, who gave him another playful shove.

"Thanks for that," he thanked, blushing a bit.

"Anything for my best friend," and Apollo meant it, even if he just met Mac, he knew that this was his best friend.

"Apollo, your cutie mark!"

Apollo turned and beamed at the heart surrounded by olive branches marked his cutie mark area. He reared and neighed in happiness. But blushed as he realized Mac was still there.

"um…do you want to see my house?"

"SURE! Lead the way"

As Big Mac and Apollo made their way to the white colts house, they knew that this was the start of a huge friendship.

Ok. So the rest of the story/stories (if enough people like this) are just going to be snippet stories of Apollo's life in Pony-Ville. You may even send me requests for a story. Heaven knows I need ideas!

Ok! Remember, I will take requests for oneshots


	3. Pinkie Pie Yaoi FanGirl

I hate fan-fictions new system. I am not allowed to do authors notes without doing a story. So here's a short drabble.

"So Applejack, what were you going to say about Apollo before he interrupted you?" Fluttershy asked, as Granny Smith passed around some apple pies.

The other girls had yet to arrive, so Applejack and Fluttershy were taking the time to relax before the chaos came. Applejack sighed before looking around. If Big Mac heard what she had to say, and Apollo heard, she would be stuck deep in the mud. She gave Fluttershy the hardest glare she could muster without scaring the girl.

"If I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone else? Not even our friends?" Applejack grinded, not jocular in the least.

Fluttershy nodded nervously, as if she were agreeing to an illegal activity.

"Apollo's gay, he's not ashamed of it. But with his past, he's afraid that everyone would leave him if they found out," She explained sadly, pushing away her plate, suddenly losing her apetite.

"HE'S GAY! THAT'S SO CUTE! OMGGG! OH GAUSH!"

No, it was Fluttershy squealing like a fangirl. Both ponies looked to see Pinkie Pie in the doorway, wiggling in excitement. Dread filled Applejack. Not Pinkie Pie. That girl couldn't keep her mouth shut for the life of her.

"Don't worry AJ I won't tell! It's our secret! I like keeping secrets for myself! They're so fun!"

While Pinkie Pie had a Yaoi Fan Girl moment, Applejack looked nervously to Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled gently.

"I, as well, think that's a very charming trait. But I do understand the need for its secrecy. Don't worry Applejack, I won't tell a soul"

"What secret!" a brash voice erupted from the hallway, belonging to Rainbow dash.

"Oh, just granny smiths secret ingredient!" Pinkie Pie covered helpfully, for once.

All the fillies gathered around the table. But twilight seemed out of it. A dreamy look in her eyes, rosy cheeks, and a sigh with every breath. Applejack chuckled.

"What's got you on cloud nine girl?"

Twilight broke out of her stupor before looking away none-too-innocently. Rarity rolled her eyes, but an amused smile was painted upon her lips.

"Her and Apollo are going to the book fair to pick up some knowledge,"

"Yeah! This girl has got herself a date!" Rainbow Dash teased, noogiey the purple unicorns head.

Twilight blushed, but made no move to deny the fact that she thought it was a date. Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all exchanged worried glances. Oh. Dear.

(In Pony-Ville)

Apollo sneezed, knocking a few of his papers aside.

"someone's talking about me…*sigh*…Again," He growled, picking up his papers.

Hey guys! Wolf mirage here. For you lovely readers of my, My Little Pony FIM fan-fiction, thank-you so much! I would love some reviews….you know just to keep me going? Lol. But here's an announcement. 1st: my drabbles of Apollo are going to shift from Pony version to Human version

2nd: I think a lot of people might like this…hopefully. I need OC's desperately. I need three-five Major OC's, and then the rest of the OC's (I doubt I will get enough) will "guest star" in the other drabbles. So here's the guidelines for making a pony

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Bio:

Pony Appearance (you can use this link to create a pony http : / / browse . deviantart . com / ?qh=§ion=&q=pony+creator# / d47efz4 delete the spaces. (To take a screen shot press ins prt sc)):

Human Appearance:

Unicorn/Pegasus/land/aqua:

Crush:

Family(?):

Friends:

Other (abilities etc):

Now here are the position's I have available for the major OC's:

Pony competing for Apollo's interest (has to be male guys! sorry)(tip: when I was trying to create him, I wanted him to be a part of the thunderbolts. The group Dash admires. Not a necessity, but I had to put it down before I forgot)

Apollo's Apprentice/duckling (follows him everywhere)

Other best friend/new pony in town (pushes Apollo to his limit)

Annoyance to Apollo (?on trial unless a great chara comes along)

Sister (?) (I really wanted to create her, but I couldn't. if no one wants to make her, then ill do it)

Now for other OC's that don't make it, I'll put them in as guest stars. If you really just want the OC not to be a Main OC, then with Other, request a drabble with your pony! Lol

Hope you guys like this story. I'm working on three drabbles and one is awaiting till it is appropriate to reveal. So please review, and keep looking for updates! And don't be afraid to request drabbles or any scene (if it's a special occasion I will do you drabble for sure)

PS (This is annoying)

What pet should Apollo have?

Wolf

Hedgehog

Falcon

? IDK I'm at a crossroad

THANKS AGAIN!


	4. Fireball Cinder enters

Apollo sighed as he walked through the market yet again. He hated shopping, yes he was male, it was to be expected. What was even worse was the fact that he was dragged shopping by…

"COME ON APOLLO! CANDY, CANDY, CANDY! OH DO YOU THINK THEY HAVE ANY CANDY THEMED DRESSES YAYAYA!"

Pinkie pie…the young girl jumped up and down, making the numerous bracelets and silly bands on her arms jingle to and fro. Everyone looked on in sympathy as the hyper girl dragged the other too and fro. Now, Apollo wasn't angry or annoyed, more like tired. Being with Pinkie Pie did that to him.

"Pinkie Pie?" Apollo asked, stopping the girl in her tracks.

'a small miracle' Apollo thought before forcing a grin on his face.

At her attentive look though made his face soften. Why was he such a softie? Shaking his head, he brushed back a strand of blond hair before replying.

"How many more shops are we gonna go to? I was planning on helping Mac and AJ with the orchard today…" Apollo trailed, as a creep grin crawled onto the younger girls face.

His wings fluttered in anxiety as she came up in his face. She giggled maniaclly before shrugging and racing off to another store. His wings dropped in surprise and confusion. Well, Pinkie Pie was Pinkie Pie…still that was strange even for her. Shrugging, Apollo looked around the town, before stopping at a local merchant stand.

"Morning Apollo, what do you want today?" the merchant asked, happy to see the other.

"Well, could I have four oranges and a grapefruit please?"

"Sure. Comin' right up!"

Apollo grabbed the bags, thanked the merchant, and was about to go on his merry way when all of a sudden…

"WATCH OUT!" a

A blur of red bowled over him, and soon they were a groaning heap on the ground. Apollo groaned as the body on top on him squirmed and moaned.

"Um…could you please get off me!" Apollo groaned, the pain flashing through his wings.

"Sure! My bad, you know how flying gets. Especially when you're having fun." The voice explained, and the weight was quickly taken off of him.

Standing up, Apollo quickly dusted himself off and looked to the ground to see his citrus turned into muddy lemonade. He sighed as looked to his 'attacker', to find a fiery red head, with her crimson wings lowered in embarrassment. Her looked clearly screamed rebel, with her red-tan jacket, fire emblems everywhere, and her short, cut up denim jeans. Her cutie mark, a burning flame, stood out on her hand. (FYI: in human form, their cutie marks will either be on the top part of the hand, or on the shoulder.) Her green eyes burned with excitement even though she was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that! Haha…" she trailed nervously.

"It's ok, it's only fruit. You're not hurt are you?" Apollo asked, his concern now on the girl in front of him.

"PSHAW! Like anything could hurt me!" she bragged, nodding her head as to agree with herself.

Laughing in joy, Apollo nodded before turning back to the merchant with chagrin.

"Could I have another order of that?" Apollo asked, and right as he was about to take out more money, he was tackled to the ground (Softly).

"I got it! I'll pay!" the girl giggled, as if it were a competition to see who could get their money out first. "Consider it my apology!"

Apollo just chuckled while the girl paid for his citrus. Getting back up again, he was tackled by another blur. But this one was of pink. He looked down to see Pinkie Pie crying.

"I THOUGHT I LOST YOU! WHAAA! Oh whose this?" Her tears ceased as she turned to the fiery red head, who was looking on in confusion .

"Oh um…" Apollo felt awful, he didn't even get the girls name.

"Names Cinder, nice to meet you!" She responded, not missing a beat.

"HI! I'm pinkie Pie, and this is my cutsie wootsy friend, Apollo!" Pinkie Pie raved,shaking Cinders hand so hard she almost dislocated the others shoulder.

"Pinkie Pie, please stop," She did, and Apollo let out a sigh of relief at that. "sorry she tends to get over excited…especially near sweets so don't…"

"SWEETS!" and with that, Pinkie Pie was gone.

Apollo only chuckled and shook his head. Cinder looked at him in confusion, before going up to his face and pulling at his cheeks as if he was made of rubber. Apollo froze and raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"May I ask what you are doing?" he chuckled, watching as Cinder put her hands on her hips and smirk.

"You don't let anything bother you…huh?" Cinder asked, her eyes filled with mirth.

"No…not really,"

Cinder scratched her chin before smiling wide. She hooked an arm around his shoulders and laughed.

"I have a feeling you and I are gonna be good friends. Now what do you do for fun?" cinder asked, looking around the town in confusion.

"Well, for fun I usually just go to Sweet Apple Acres to han g out with Mac." He didn't notice how his face flushed up at the mention of Big Mac, but Cinder certainly did.

An evil plan was forming in her mind. She smacked Apollo across the back in a playful manner.

"I got some playing to do. I'll meet you later…at this orchard place ok?"

Apollo stalled before smiling. He nodded to her, and rose in the air, flying off to wherever the heck he was going. Cinder smiled and stuck her hand out.

"3…2…1"

By then pinkie Pie was in her sight and she managed to grabbed her by the back of the collar. Setting her down in front of her, Cinder smirked.

"Now Pinkie Pie…I can keep a secret, and I' 90% sure I know about it, but just to confirm…is Apollo gay?"

Pinkie Pie froze before a huge grin covered her face. She nodded rapidly.

"And does he have a crush on this 'Big Mac' here?"

Another rapid nod.

"Does anyone know he's gay?"

A slow nod. " and he doesn't want anyone to know…"

"Why?"

"He's scared…"

Cinder pondered before chuckling.

"I'll have to fix that, now where's Sweet Apple Acres?"


	5. Authors Note and Sad News

Wolf: Hey readers, its me! I have sad news about the story, I…

Pinkie Pie: NO! ARE YOU GONNA STOP THE STORY!

Wolf: No Pinkie pie I….

Pinkie Pie: ARE YOU GONNA KILL OFF APOLLO!

Wolf: NO! Pinkie Pie if you could shut up for just a minute, what I'm gonna tell you is not all that bad now just…

Pinkie Pie: ARE YOU GONNA KILL OFF BIG MACINTOSH!\

Wolf: oh dear…would you just…

Pinkie Pie: ARE YOU GONNA KILL ME OFF!

Wolf: I MIGHT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!

Pinkie Pie goes to her emo corner to grow mushrooms.

Wolf: Had to be done, sorry you had to see that folks. Ok, here's the sad/disappointing part. Pinkie pie don't even try. I am not gonna have a competing love interest for Apollo. I'm kind of re-writing the script, and for me, I don't think I can write a love rival with Big Mac well enough. All your OC's will appear, but for the ones that entered an OC for Apollo's love interest to compete with Mac, I'm sorry. Any other OC's are accepted as well.

Pinkie Pie: That's…..not big news.

Wolf: Shut up before you find that back hoof of yours in your mouth.

Pinkie Pie: Touchy….

Wolf: Someone please adopt her!


	6. How important he is to me

OK! I'm on a roll! Here's yet another episode of MLP: Apollo! Please review!

"Apollo! 'Bout time you got here, where have ya' been?" Applejack asked, pulling her ponytail tighter before dropping her bucket of apples.

"Um… I got sidetracked in the market place…hehehe…so what's on the agenda today?" Apollo asked, running a hand wearily through his own hair.

"Nothing much…why don't we just walk around the orchard…or how about you and Big Mac?" Applejack waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Apollo blushed before looking to his side, only to see applejack making kissing noises. She hopped up and down before running through the trees screeching 'Big Mac'.

"APPLEJACK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Apollo screeched, ready to race after the girl, before laughter interrupted him.

"Ok, I take back what I said. You can get upset." Cinder laughed, before fluttering to the ground.

Apollo blushed before scowling in the direction Applejack went in. His train of thought was disrupted as someone pulled on his ear, making him turn. He was soon met with an amused Cinder, a fire of determination shining in her eyes. He pulled back, suspicion filling his head. When Applejack and Pinkie Pie got that look, it was usually not good, and most of the time cost him his dignity.

"Ok, spill. I've grown up with Applejack, and that look 100% of the time means nothing good…" Apollo muttered, crossing his arms and staring Cinder straight in the eyes.

"Oh, that's why you got mad at her? You're like family. That makes sense…now tell me all about this Big Mac fellow of yours…" She trailed, a triumphant smirk crawling onto her face as Apollo's erupted into a crimson blush.

"what are you…what ever…WHAT!" His stuttering were getting more and more mixed up, as he was on the verge of a heat stroke.

"I'm not one of those people that are like 'Ewww, you're gay'. Why are you so scared? It's nothing abnormal." Cinder explained, looking straight at him for an explaination.

Apollo took a deep breath, and took a seat by an apple tree. Cinder, stood still, and watched as Apollo regained his bearings. He looked at her, and she felt slightly guilty for putting that haggard and scared expression on his person. Apollo, on the inside, was having a mental breakdown. How did she find out? Did everyone else know too? Did Mac know? He breathed and gave Cinder a level look, hoping that she would understand that he wasn't mad at her. As her wings fluttered anxiously, he knew she got the message.

"You…it's hard to explain. Ever since I was little I've been 'unwanted'. After my parents died I had no one. Absolutely no one. My sister didn't want a 'freak' like me. Every foster herd I went to had to give me back. After several years of that, I begged Princess Celestia to let me live on my own. And she did. I was alone in ponyville. I thought I would be used to be ignored and unwanted…" He looked up, hoping to see no pity within the girl's eyes. Luckily all her eyes held were understanding and encouragement. That was new. "After a month…I…I don't know. I was lonely, sad, and anxious. And then I met him."

He smiled softly, remembering the day he met Mac. A soft pink covered his cheeks, and he let out a giggle. All dignity out the window now. He looked up to the tree and closed his eyes in memories.

"He was…my first friend…and to get sappy…my saving grace of sorts. He showed me true kindness and understanding when even the adults couldn't see what I was going through. He's always been there for me, and he said he always will be…" he looked up at cinder with mournful eyes and sighed. "I can't lose him Cinder…and if that means I have to keep my true self a secret…then that's ok with me…you see?"

Cinder gave Apollo a hard look before running a hand through her red locks. Yeah, she could see where he's coming from but…argh! This was so aggravating. Why did she feel so protective of him? she opened her mouth to retort but before she could utter a word, a rustle in the woods interrupted her.

"Apollo? APOLLO! Geez where is he…oh! There Ya' are! AJ told me you were here, but it seems as if she was wrong in tellin' me where you were!" Big Mac chortled, jogging over to the two of them.

He looked between him and Cinder with confusion all over his face. Cinder sighed, knowing that she would dig deeper into this but just smiled.

"Cinder, nice ta' meet you. Your friend Apollo here is a great guy, and an even better welcoming committee!" She laughed, starting to flutter off the ground.

Big Mac laughed and nodded at the now fluttering girl. Cinder looked between Big Mac and Apollo, smiling.

"Gotta' go know. Places to go, people to see! See you round Mac, Apollo!"

And with that she was off in the air, and outta sight. Mac chuckled before turning his attention on Apollo. His eyes widened at Apollo's state. Now that he was looking, apollo's eyes were glassy, wings drooped, and his demeanor in total depressing. Mac got down on one knee and frowned.

"You ok? Did that girl do anything to ya'?" Mac questioned, anger filling his voice.

Keeping his head down, Apollo shook his head. He chuckled a bit, in an attempt to make himself happy. It partially worked. He looked up at Mac and had to fight down a blush at the protective look in his eyes. Laughing, he nudged Mac's knee lightly with his foot. It sent the other to the ground, making them both laugh in silliness. As the laughter died down, Mac set Apollo with a look.

"But seriously, are you ok?"

Apollo smiled and looked up at Mac, mirth in his eyes.

"I'm fine you big lug. Just really tired. Help me up?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Mac, smiling the way he usually does, grabbed Apollo's hand and hauled him up. But not to his feet. No, Mac thought it would be better if he slung Apollo across his shoulder. Realizing his situation, Apollo made a dash to get out of the others grips. Wings flapping, fists pounding, Apollo made an attempt to escape, which were soon proven to be futile by Mac's boisterous laughter.

"Let me go! I just wanted a hand up! Not a ride!" But his scolding soon turned to laughter.

"I jus' felt like it! Now suck it up!"

Apollo sighed and decided to relax, even as the bouncing jostled him to and fro.

"You big lug…"

"But you love me anyway!"

Blush "Shut up!"

"WHOO-WHEE! THAT'S RIGHT COWBOY!"

"MAC! STOP RUNNING!"


	7. Apollo & Twilights date

"So what do you girls want to do today?" Applejack asked, swinging her legs too and fro as she sat on a random fence.

The girls, including Cinder, were all bored out of their minds. When Apollo introduced Cinder to the girls, the fiery red head took an instant liking to Dash and Pinkie Pie, and now it felt like she had been a part of their group since the beginning. Cinder just shrugged at the question, occupying herself by blowing her bangs out of her face. The rest of the girls were doing other mundane activities. Rarity was examining her nails for dirt, Pinkie Pie was singing that song that she managed to get stuck in their heads, Fluttershy was watching a snail family slug by, Twilight was in her thinking pose with an imaginary 'do not disturb' sign, and Rainbow Dash was pacing back and forth in the air upside down. Hey, at least she was gonna try and make things interesting.

"This. Is. So. BOOOOOOORING!" Pinkie Pie moaned, draping herself over the fence.

"I have to agree with her," the usual optimistic Fluttershy sighed, clicking her sandals together.

"Well, let's ask our resident genius over here for some ideas. She has thousands of lists for thousands of things. I'm pretty sure we could find something to do out of there," Rainbow Dash exclaimed, ripping her rainbow hair out with her nails.

"That sounds like a good idea, what do you have in mind…Twilight? Hello?" Cinder waved a hand in front of the purple haired girl.

All the girls looked towards their book smart friend to see her purple orbs gazed over in contentment. She let out a dreamy sigh, and snuggled deeper into her cupped palms. He gaze was set on one thing. Following her gaze, their eyes widened. Half of them were snickering in mischevious glee, while the other half's faces were overcome with worry. Twilight was swooning over Apollo in the distance. Apollo was hanging out with another boy that had recently come to town…Worthless was it? Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Cinder all exchanged worried looks as their friends started to devise a plan to get the two together.

[With Worthless and Apollo]

"You do realize you're getting goggly eyed…don't you?" Worthless asked off hand, wincing dramatically as the 'hearts' came wizzing at them.

Apollo just chuckled and shook his head at his new friend. The blue haired boy had been very shy and withdrawn when they had first met. The situation wasn't the best either. Pinkie Pie had decided to throw a surprise party for the new arrival in Pony-Ville, and affectively scared the living daylights out of him. Apollo mentally chuckled as he remembered Worthless's attempt to escape, only to be blocked by Pinkie Pie. Every. Single. Time. It was only when Apollo had shown him the back door, had they escaped back into the now deserted town. It was then that they got to talking, and found a kinship of sorts. No, not that mushy 'We were friends at first sight'. No, Apollo thought. But they did get along really well, and he found himself enjoying the other boys company now that he had come out of his shell.

"How do you know they're not goggly eyeing you?" Apollo shrugged back, casually bumping shoulders with the blue haired boy.

Worthless gave Apollo a stare, that he couldn't quite match. The red hues stared at him with a 'let's-not-go-down-girl-road.' Apollo winced, oh that was right. Worthless had not had an easy life, and one could only scrape the surface when they saw the stubs of the boys wings. Apollo bumped shoulders with him again and gave an apologetic smile, of which Worthless casually waved off. Another good thing about his friend was he didn't dwell on the small stuff, a thing a lot of people in this town tended to do.

"You should just tell them you're gay. Then they would stop mushing over you like a lost puppy dog!" Worthless uttered, making a face at the thought of mushy female desires.

"That's as likely as Pinkie Pie going mute…" he chortled, Worthless joining him as the image of a silent Pinkie Pie formed in their heads.

"Whatever, I'm still right," He replied, his tone daring Apollo to argue with him.

Apollo gave an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up in the air in defeat. There was no arguing with this guy! He was about to make another comment, when he stumbled into another person. Gaining back his balance, he looked down to see a blushing Twilight with Dash and Rarity by her side. Both of whom had mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Um…" He looked to Worthless for support, of whom just raise his hands in defeat with a knowing smile on his face.

"I just remembered I have to go help…someone…somewhere…" and with that, he was gone.

Apollo muttered a few choice words before turning to the girls, and smiling tiredly at them.

"What's up girls?" He asked, deciding to bite the bullet.

Rarity and Dash smirked before whispering words of encouragement to Twilight before disappearing. Looking around, Apollo made a mental note to learn that trick. He looked back to the girl in front of him, and saw her face seemingly on fire. Shakily, she searched through her bag pocket and pulled out a crumbled ball of paper. Apollo waited patiently with a smile on his face as she continued to unravel the sheet. When it was somewhere near flat, she shakily held it up. It was a poster adverstising a local book fair. Apollo's eyes lit up, this could be fun. But he didn't want to lead her on, that'd be plain mean. But as he opened his mouth, he saw the hopeful look in her eyes, and realized how much courage it must have taken to come up to him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before smiling.

"Shall we go milady?" He asked, bowing down and offering his arm to escort her.

Her face immediately lit up happiness, and took his arm before she lost any of her nerve. Apollo smiled sweetly, and that was all it took to calm her down.

"Shall we get going? We don't want all the good books to be taken." He reasoned, trying to get her pumped up and excited.

She nodded rapidly, and soon they were on their way. The bush on the side started to shake before six heads popped up. All had some form of happiness on their face, some more than others. Cinder just sighed and fluttered her wings, flying out of the bush she was pushed into. Stupid Dash, there'll be revenge later. Dash immediately flew up into the sky, doing a loopty loop with an excited cry.

"FINALLY! After months of watching her swoon over him, she finally has her man!"

"Who has her man?" A small voice piped.

The girls all turned to see Apple Bloom carrying an empty basket, next to Mac who was holding two barrels of apples. Both of whom looked confused. Applejack was about to explain the situation, before Rarity butted in. Cinder groaned, running her red nails through her hair in aggravation. Really, what was with this town and constantly being interrupted.

"Our sweet little Twilight finally asked Apollo out, and now the two are going on a date to the book fair! Isn't that simple adorable?" She gushed, looking to the two for a reaction similar to her own.

Apple Bloom started gushing and hounded Rainbow Dash and Rarity for details. Everyone but Cinder and Applejack missed the strange emotion of envy and confusion flickering across Mac's eyes. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone with his forced, yet brilliant smile.

"Well that's mighty fine! 'Bout time Apollo got himself a girlfriend!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow at the forced tone in Mac's voice. But Cinder just crossed her arms with a frown. She knew that look, and even though Mac didn't kniow what he was feeling, Cinder did. But she would leave that for another day, for now, she wanted to get some sleep. She had some meddling to do this next month. So she had to rest up for all that was to come. The group soon dispersed, all going their separate ways.

[Later that day]

Apollo laughed as Twilight recounted another one of her crazy adventures with her friends. Today had been…truly fun. They had stopped by the book fair, and they were instantly in heaven. He had paid for everything of course, no matter how much Twilight had protested. It was just the way he was. Twilight had gotten ten new books on magic, while Apollo had grabbed several history books, two novels, and picked up a book written by Mac's favorite author, just for him. After that they had wandered towards the vendors and had grabbed some frozen blue raspberry slushies, and had a contest to see who could make their tongue more blue. Much to his mock 'dismay', Twilight won. They had ended the day by slowly meandering home, pointing out planets and constellations along the way. It was a wonderful way to spend the afternoon, now came the hard part. Letting Twilight down easy. Crap.

They made their way to her door, where she hesitantly turned around, head down in nervousness.

"This was really fun Apollo! Maybe we can do it again?" She asked hopefully.

"Well you see Twilight…I had a lot of fun today. But I can't date you…" He trailed, wincing at how plainly he worded that. "But it's not because of you!" he rushed as tears came to her eyes. "It's because…ugh, ok. Biting the bullet. Twilight, if I were straight I wouldn't hesitate to date you…" he trailed hoping she would get the message.

Her eyes widened and the tears immediately disappeared. Her mouth opened in shock before a sad smile adorned her small face. She nodded sadly before looking him straight in the eyes.

"I get it…but we can still hang out like this right?" she stuttered, hope still in her heart.

His whole expression relaxed before he nodded. He saw her sigh and about to enter her house empty handed and downhearted. He pulled her back and placed a light kiss on her forehead before bidding her goodnight. She blushed bright red, and went squealing into her house. He laughed in joy, as the weight of the world was taken off his shoulders. He turned and started to walk down the road, planning to go to Mac's tonight and give him his book. As he walked away, he didn't notice the bushes shake, and a figure slowly rise, but only so his green eyes shone in the dark. A creepy smile crawled onto the strangers face as he let out a victorious chuckle.

"Don't swing that way, do you Apollo? Well, that won't stay a secret for much longer, now will it?"


	8. please don't hate me

A NOTE! I FORGOT TO ADD THE AGES FOR THE PONYS/HUMANS. WELL WORTHLESS, APOLLO, ARE 19. MAC, QUICKSILVER ARE 20. THE GIRLS ARE 16-17. AND THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ARE ALL 10-11. THANK-YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

Quick Silver brushed a hand through his silver hair, avoiding his horn while a smirk grew on his face. He leaned against a nearby building as he watched the hustle and bustle of the small town. But believe him, if he got the chance, he would have torn down this place and built a city so grand that even Manehattan would cringe in it's gory. But he wasn't here for that today, oh no. He waited for a blond haired Pegasus to come out into the open. After all this time, he was finally gonna make Apollo pay. He gritted his teeth at the thought of the peaceful man. He had been a thorn in his side for far too long, and now he was going to remove that thorn.

Most people thought Apollo was nice, sweet, caring, and all around a swell guy. But Quick Silver knew better. He knew the boys meddling ways and how he manipulated everyone around him. he crushed the soda can in his hand, crumpling it until it was unrecognizable. Dang brat.

{6 years ago}

"And then I said, that ain't my mother, that's my cow!" Quick Silver and his friends continued to laugh at the silver haired boys joke.

They were all hanging out by the river that summer, and everything seemed to be going swell. It was their spot, and they were enjoying the time away from their parents and little siblings. As Quick Silver was about to crack another joke, a rustling in the bushes startled them. They turned to see a boy older than themselves with dirty blond hair pulling a platinum blond boy out of the bushes.

"Big Mac I really don't like this! I can't swim and…don't give me that look!" The smaller boy ranted, his gaze frantically switching from his friend to the river.

"Aw come on! What's more fun than wading in the water on a hot summers day?"

"Reading outside?"

"BEEEP! Wrong again buddy! Come on, you don't even have to swim. Just dip your feet in," Mac tried again, having to pull harder as Apollo flapped his wings in resistance.

Everyone but Quick Silver was laughing at the scene. He just raised an eyebrow at the new boy and looked to his friends. Crash looked at him and smirked.

"That's Apollo. He moved here to Pony-Ville about four years ago from Canterlot,"

Quick Silver raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Crash confused.

"If he's been here for four years why haven't I seen him before?"

Crash raised an eyebrow and waited a few minutes before sighing, and shaking his muddy brown hair.

"He hangs out with Mac all the time, and from what I know, Apollo is a huge book worm. So he doesn't do what we do. He's more of a laid back geek, no offense to him. He's cool," Crash replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Quick Silver nodded and looked over again at the pair. He had never liked Mac too much. Not hated, but he couldn't imagine himself hanging out with a country hick. But Apollo. He watched the other for a few moments. Smart, quick, great laugh, good sense of humor, and knew when to be serious. He would make a good friend. Surely he would pick him as a friend over that dirty blond cowboy. He used his horn to create a temporary bridge, and motioned for his friends to follow him. once they made it to the other side, they saw that Mac and Apollo were watching them in silence. With a confident smirk, Quick Silver made his way over and stuck out his hand to Apollo, pointedly ignoring Mac.

"Quick Silver is my name kid."

Sensing that this new kid was ignoring his friend, Apollo made the shake quick and light. He scooted closer to Mac, kind of shy with strangers.

"Why don't you leave this country hick and hang with us. I can guarantee we're more fun, right guys?" he turned to see the indecisive friends and gave a glare. "Right guys?" soon they were nodding with forced laughter and smiles. "So…what do you say?"

Without hesitation, Apollo glared at the other and spat "No. lets go Mac," And they started down the river.

Quick Silver stood there stunned. No one, and he meant no one ever disagreed with him before. He clenched his muddy fists and used his magic to pull back Apollo. Mac cried in protest at his friend being taken away and raced back. When he turned Apollo to face him, he put on an angry smile, hoping the other boy would tremble in fear. Sadly he did not.

"Did you just say no? cause if I'm mistaken, that's no problem," He laughed, his glare still on the blond.

Apollo looked at the other impassively. With an eyebrow raise, he crossed his arms in silent contemplation. Was this kid really trying to intimidate him? he had been through worse.

"I'll spel it out if you're so confused. N. O. as is No way, No how, Nada, neit, and heck no. let's go Mac." He said, voice level.

They were just about to turn away when Apollo felt someone grip his arm with bruising strength. He stayed calm, but his wings puffed in agitation.

"No one says no to me. Got it kid!"

"HEY! You little twerp! Leave him alone before I lay a whole can of whoop a…" but a small look from Apollo stopped him, as it said 'let me handle this'.

Apollo turned to the enraged silver, awaiting further explanation.

"Don't you get it. I always get my way, so if you're my friend instead of the hillbilly, you'll get everything you want. See?"

Apollo sighed before tearing his red arm out of the others grip. He pulled his hand back and suddenly, Quick Silvers head whipped to the side, a red hand print on his left cheek. Silence radiated throughout the river bed, neither side knowing what to do. Apollo waited until he began to talk.

"Mac is my friend, and not because of benefits. I am friends with him because he is kind, strong, and he likes me for me. He's kind to everyone he meets and never hesitates to give someone another chance. You on the other hand. you have no friends." Quick Silver looked to his friends, and turned to respond before Apollo interrupted him. "They're scared of you. They're not you're friends. You're too mean, self-centered, and manipulating. You can change, I know it. But I refuse to be friends with the person you are now."

After that Apollo walked over to Mac and they disappeared down the river bed, leaving the silver haired boy with his jaw on the ground.

{End Flashback}

Quicksilver growled at the memory. His friends soon left him after that, choosing to hang out with Apollo and Mac instead. He tried for the next year to convince Apollo other wise but it just didn't work. Then he tried to make Apollo's life miserable. There were two problems with that. The littlest one was Apollo's laid back attitude. The biggest problem…two words…Big Macintosh. He growled at the thought of those two. But he smiled again at the thought of his plan. Today, he would ruin that friendship, and make Apollo pay for years of humiliation and embarrassment.

He looked around, before he saw Apollo coming up with that new Girl Cinder. He looked to his side to see Big Mac, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie at a nearby stand, unaware of the other twos presence. He cracked his neck three times before sauntering up to Apollo and his friend.

"Hey Runt, how you doin'?" he asked mockingly, sticking his hands in his back pockets.

Apollo looked at the other and sighed. Cinder looked between the two and could sense the tension between them.

'must be something though, Apollo doesn't hate anyone for no reason.' As she had no idea who this guy was or what to do now, she stood quietly but firmly at Apollo's side.

"Good. How are you Quick Silver?"

He just chuckled, here it came.

"Just fine. You know I was walking by Twilights house a few nights ago. Best place to watch the stars you know?" he said, watching as Apollo looked on in confusion. "That was the sweetest thing you said to her, you know. To make sure she knew it wasn't her fault that you couldn't date her,"

Realization whipped onto Apollo's face faster than a comet. Soon fear and dread joined them. His fists clenched as he looked around. He spotted Mac and all the color drained from his face. Cinder tried to shake him out of it, but when it didn't work, she turned to glare at Quick Silver.

"Why don't you go dunk your head in water!" She spat, his fists itching for a fight.

"Yeah. You know Apollo…I feel sorry for you. It must be so hard keeping that…little secret of yours. Would be a shame if it were revealed,"

"Y…y…you wouldn't," Apollo tried to say, but the stuttering was so bad.

Quick Silver caught Mac and the two girls approaching the scene out of the corner of his eye. They must have noticed the two confrontation, and here was big bad Mac to the rescue. It was now or never.

"IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF PEOPLE KNEW YOU WERE GAY!"

Everyone in the market place froze. Apollo dropped his bags as his eyes widened in shock. Tears started to fill his eyes and his face lost any color that remained.

"Apollo…"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned to see Mac looking at him confused. He heard. No, no, no, no. he backed up slowly, never catching the worried look in Pinkie Pie's and Applejack's eyes, or the fury in Cinder and Mac's stance.

"no, no, no, no, no!"

With that mantra, he shot up into the air faster than anyone had seen him do, and he tore off, disappearing in a blink. As soon as he was gone, Quick Silver started to role on the ground laughing. Finally! He finally got that little twerp back. Before he could properly celebrate, he felt two big hands lift him into the air. Soon he was eye to eye with a pissed off Mac.

"I'm gonna pound you so hard, your great grand children are gonna feel it in their bones!"

Quick Silver gulped, but snickered in slight victory.

"The Fg got what he deserved. I'm only sorry I didn't do it sooner. So that's…"

A fist lodged itself deep in his face and soon he felt his body flying into the ground. He shakily reached up to his face only to find blood dripping from his broken nose, and the fact that he couldn't move his jaw. Mac made another move towards him before Applejack tugged at his arm.

"Mac, don't waste ya' time on this varmat! We gotta find Apollo now!" Applejack pleaded, giving the broken man on the ground a glare.

Mac's whole body was trembling with rage before he shook it off and nodded to Applejack. He was about to go before he stared at the man.

"Don't think I'm done with you,"

And with that, he and his sister ran off to find their broken hearted friend. Quick Silver let out a sigh of relief, before a dark shadow was cast over him. He wearily looked up to see Cinder cracking her knuckles over him. She looked about ready to kill a heard of angry buffalo.

"He may be done with you for now, so I'll take over for him. No one, and I mean NO ONE, hurt my friends and get away with it!"

No matter how much he screamed, no one came to the silver haired man's rescue.

{With Mac}

"Apollo! APOLLO! Where are? Please, APOLLO!" Mac yelled, his legs about to collapse from running.

But no, he wasn't giving up. He was going to find Apollo if it was the last thing he did. He kept running around Pony-Ville, one thing desperately on his mind.

'where are you Apollo?'

{With Apollo}

Apollo sat in his room, all the lights off, and the windows and doors shut and locked. He was sitting in a corner, with his knees drawn to his trembling chest. His sobs were the only sound echoing in the room, matching the rapids falling down his cheeks. He lifted his head up and let it drop against the wall. His fists clenched in despair and humiliation. Through all that, all he could think was

'Please…please don't hate me Mac…please'


	9. Friendship is Magic

"Zecora? Are you here?"Apollo sighed as he walked into the older womans household.

He needed some medicine, like right now. For a month he had been avoiding all of his friends, since Quick Silver humiliated him and revealed his secret…of him being gay. He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality…okay maybe he was, he just didn't want to lose his friends. They were the only family he had left. He couldn't lose any of his friends…especially not Big Macintosh. He just sighed and walked into Zecora's hut, hoping she wouldn't mind his intrusion.

"Course not child. Zecora's door is always open, do not be so mild."

Apollo jumped at Zecora's voice, but relaxed as she came to his side. He folded his wings back in, making sure not to knock over anymore potions.

"What is the problem Apollo? You are usually not one to wallow," Zecora seemed distressed, and that's not what Apollo wanted.

"It's nothing Zecora, just dodging my friends as usual." He explained, before taking a seat on one of her many…unique…couches.

Zecora shook her head with a frown. She went about the room, putting away her potions and groceries. Apollo was about to get up and help, but one look from Zecora sat his butt down in the couch again. He sighed and huffed. He didn't feel too steady anyways. Over the past month he had noticed a change go about him. He began to get cold in the oddest of places, and the same with his hot flashes. His body had become increasingly achy, and he had random dizzy spurts. Now he just felt unsteady and nauseous. Maybe he was sick. While avoiding his friends and worrying over the smallest of matters, he just assumed the stress was getting to him. but he had taken a nap that afternoon so he should be fine now. He felt a hand on his forehead and looked to see Zecora. He groaned and buried his head under a throw pillow.

"You are not only hiding, you are sick as well, this will need a spell."

"No! Sorry I just hate healing spells…they never work well on me…hehehe"

"Are you lying to me? You know I'll find out you see…"

Apollo paused, before a small coughing fit assaulted him. Zecora shook her head before she sighed, smoothing down the hair of the young boy who had entered her heart the first day she had come here.

"Are you sure? Maybe some friends over would help?" Zecora was so worried that she had unconsciously stopped rhyming.

"I want to avoid them right now Zecora…I don't think I can face them…it's too much,"

"Okay. But I have to go out again. I'll be back in a minute, so get some rest,"

Apollo nodded wearily, running a hand through his hair. His eyes began to droop in exhaustion before he looked back up to Zecora.

"Can I come with you Zecora? I don't want to be here alone…" Apollo admitted, much to his chagrin.

"Of course child,"

So Apollo and Zecora walked into town, no one gave them glares or murmured. But Apollo was the object of attention, due to the fact that no one had seen him in public for a month. He kept his head bowed, not ready to really talk to anyone just yet. Maybe it was a bad idea to come into town.

"Hold your head up high little one, our errands are almost done. You have nothing to be ashamed of you see, you are perfectly fine; you'll see," Zecora assured.

She motioned for Apollo to wait for her, as she went into a shop that she knew she was going to be in for a long time. Apollo sighed, choosing not to nod, as it only caused dizzy spells. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped in shock, but the hands had a firm grip on him. He started to struggle, but he knew it didn't make a difference. His struggles were weak and lacked energy. He found the grip spinning him around, hindering his vision as another dizzy spell took hold of him. Once his vision settled, he found himself face to face with Mac. The older's face held rage, confusion, and lastly worry. Apollo, with a new sense of fear, made a new attempt to get out of the others grip. The grip tightened, eliciting a whimper of pain from the younger.

"Sorry…but stop struggling," Mac apologized, his face stern yet concerned.

"Let…me…go…" Apollo's voice was weak and trembling, as he refused to meet Mac's s gaze.

"No. not until you tell me why you've been avoiding everyone…especially me…" Mac answered, trying desperately to look into Apollo's eyes.

Apollo rapidly shook his head, but stopped as his world spun. He stumbled in Mac's embrace, he heard the other yell in worry. His ears though, were filled with white noise. Like the static from a T.V.

"Just…let…go…want…alone…" his words were failing him, his mind all a jumble.

"No, not until I get answers. I'm worried about you Apollo. Everyone is. If it's about what Quick Silver said…"

Mac went on, but Apollo stumbled a bit as black edged around his vision. He couldn't help it, but as his energy was draining he fell against Mac's chest in a heap. Mac's arms were the only thing keeping Apollo standing, but that was soon changed as Mac repositioned the younger, so he was carrying the other bridal style. Apollo's wings dropped in exhaustion, and his head lolled backwards. He could still see Mac, but he was slowly losing the battle for consciousness.

"Apollo? APOLLO! Hey, stay with me bud! Zecora! Help, he just suddenly collapsed and I don't…"

Apollo heard those few words before the darkness overcame him. He felt like he was floating, and prepared himself for the cold feeling to set in. but all he felt was soothing warmth, spreading through his whole body. A hand ran through his hair, and he felt himself leaning into the touch. Words were going through his ears, but it sounded like they were underwater. He could only hear one word distinctly, Apollo. Someone was calling his name. Desperation and worry was in the voice, along with a small amount of anger. He wanted the blackness to go away. Really.

Soon he found his eyes opening, everything was a bright white, before his vision began to clear. The first thing he saw was Mac's worried face and Zecora by a pot. As soon as Mac saw he was awake, he called Zecora over, the relief in his voice obvious. The older woman rushed to the bed side and grinned. After administering the medication and kissing the young boys forehead, Zecora left the two boys to their own devices. Apollo tried to sit up, only to have Mac help him forward, before putting pillows behind his back. Apollo smiled tiredly, but all he got back, was a hardened stared. Gulping, he closed his eyes, hoping Mac would drop the previous conversation. No. Such. Luck.

"Now, that you're immobilized, answer my question…please. Why are you avoiding us? Why are you avoiding me? Me, you're best friend?" The whisper turned into a confused shout, and Apollo felt himself holding back tears.

"I…I didn't want…you…hate me…" tears ran down his cheeks, even as he held most of them in.

"Hate you? HATE YOU? Gosh dang it Apollo! Now who put that gosh darn thing in your head?" Mac yelled, confused.

"I'm gay…why would…you…be friends…with me? Ruin…your reputation…embarrass you…course you'd hate me…"

"Apollo…" Big Mac's voice was soothing, and full of understanding. "So you left us…before we could leave you?"

Apollo nodded quickly, before covering his face with his arms. He hated breaking down…especially in front of Mac. He then felt two familiar arms pull him into a lap. He looked up to see Mac's face buried in his hair, his hand rubbing up and down his back. Apollo's sobs soon turned to hiccups, and then they stopped.

"I'm so sorry Apollo. But I'm never gonna hate you, even if you wanted me to. You've been my friend since childhood. I CAN'T hate you. And I'm not gonna leave you, I'm always gonna be there. And if anyone teases you…be sure that I'm gonna set them straight. Or at least shut them up. Just like I did with that varmit Quick Silver" Mac growled, holding Apollo close.

Apollo blushed, but started chuckling at Mac's threat. He knew he should be worried with what Mac did to Quick Silver, but the relief filled him to the brim, leaving no room for thoughts of the other. His chuckling turned into full blown laughter, and soon both of them were laughing. Mac set Apollo back on the bed, before giving his friend a friendly eyebrow waggle.

"So…"

Okay, now Apollo was scared.

"So…"

"Do you have a crush?"

_Oh crap_

"GAK! What?"

"Oh come on! You must have a crush! Tell me!"

_Yeah it's you Mac! But I'm not telling you that!_

"No!"

"So you do have a crush..."

"Yes…no, I MEAN NO!"

"Who is it?"

"No. and even if I had one I wouldn't tell you!"

"You hurt me Apollo! I'm your best bud!"

"And a loudmouth!"

"Tell me or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Tickle Torture…"

Apollo gasped and then sent Mac a seething glare, even as playfulness filled his eyes.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"That's it! I warned you!"

Mac tackled Apollo and ensued in the tickle war. The boys played for an hour before both fell asleep. Granny Smith came back to check on the boys, and giggled as she found them snuggled in bed, like they used to as little boys. Covering them up, she set a kiss upon each of their foreheads, before leaving them to sleep.

(Five Days Later)

"MAC! I want to go back home!"

"Nope. Sorry buddy, but Zecora said at least two weeks! And you've barely gained any weight back! Nope!"

Apollo growled before rubbing his face in aggravation. His wings were puffed up in agitation as well. Mac just laughed at the sight before him.

"You look more pissed off than a falcon whose breakfast was stolen from right under his nose! Speaking of which, I'll go get your breakfast!"

As soon as Mac was out the door, Apollo ran out of bed and opened the window. He quickly squeezed out and started to fly away. Mac would hate him for this but…

"YOU YELLY-BELLIED BIRD YOU! GET BACK HERE BEFORE I RANGLE YOU BACK INTO BED!"

Yep, he was pissed. Apollo turned back and stuck out his tongue playfully. Mac's face just got redder and he produced a rope. Apollo only laughed as he flew further away.

"Sorry Mac! But I'm fine and I miss home."

"I'll show you fine. Now get back in bed!"

"Catch me if you can cowboy!" and with that Apollo disappeared.

"APOLLO! Dang Nab-it!"


	10. srry another authors note

Wolf: Hello my fellow reviewers. I'll make this short. I'm at an impasse. No, no, don't worry. I have tons of drabbles in my head and ready to be written. Heres the problem…idk which one should be written first! Like which one would be better a transition from my last chapter to the next. So heres a list (No spoilers I assure you soup2504! Lol, made sure just for you!)

Here are the choices:

Apple cider making contest (that episode where sweet apple acres is almost taken)

Apollo finds a pet (Similar to rainbow dashes adventures)

Carnival: awkward moments

Race: Apollo pushed to his limit

Snow day

Beach day

I need help! So please review!


	11. Carnival Shennanigans Part 1

"CARNIVAL'S IN TOWN! CARNIVAL'S IN TOWN!"

Everyone in Pony-Ville just smiled as the pink haired girl went running around town with several flyers in her hand. The source of her excitement was the annual carnival that finally made its way to Pony Ville. It was a great source of amusement for everyone, young and old. Pinkie Pie was over flowing with excitement, and a bit of trickery snuck into her smile as well. Oh she had a plan forming in her head. She rushed to Cinder's house before the plan could leave her head. Coming up to the fiery red heads door, she started knocking rapid fire on the mahogany door. Soon, after five minutes of knocking, Cinder opened the door and caught Pinkie Pie's fist before it could lodge itself in her face.

"What's the matter this time Pinkie Pie? And if you tell me the frogs are…"

"NO! It's a much more serious matter!" with that Pinkie Pie pushed her friend into her own house and slammed the door shut.

Cinder wanted to chuckle, but held back, remembering that she was still irritated at Pinkie Pie for waking her up. Boy, she shouldn't have gone to that party last night, ugh. She stood her ground, arms crossed, as Pinkie Pie made sure the house wasn't 'compromised'. Once she was done, Pinkie Pie turned to Cinder, a mischievous grin on her face. She ran up to her and shoved the flier in her face. Cinder took it, read it, and then gave a 'WTC' face. Pinkie Pie just squealed.

"It's a carnival Pinkie Pie," Cinder chuckled, her eyes flickering back and forth between the pink hair and the smile.

"YES! Exactly, and what happens at carnivals?"

Cinder looked at pinkie Pie, still confused, before she sighed. Might as well give it a shot.

"Fireworks?"

She shook her head.

"Cotton candy?"

"YUM! Uh, but no!"

"Dunking booth!"

"UGH! LOVE YOU SILLY GOOSE YOU!" she cried, rubbing her friends hair. "Remember how protective Mac was of Apollo after that incident?"

Cinder shuddered in anger at the thought. But then, the light bulb went off in her head. Mac, Apollo, and a carnival.

"Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!"

"I know, I know!" now how are we gonna do this?" Pinkie Pie wondered, not having thought that far in her plan. Heck she hadn't even gotten this far in any of her plans, miracle upon miracles.

Cinder smirked. "You leave that to me Pinkie Pie…you leave that to me…"

{At Sweet Apple Acres}

"Hey Mac! There's a perty gurl out here a' waitin' for you!" Apple Bloom laughed, running away as Mac swatted the pest away.

He looked up to see Cinder hovering in front of him, a dangerous glint in her eye. He gulped, but put his efforts into being polite.

"Why hello there miss Cinder, what can I do for you today?" Mac asked, looking around hopefully for Apollo.

And don't think Cinder missed that. It only furthered her point. She just chuckled before landing on the ground. She handed him a poster and waited for him to read it. The wheels in her mind were quickly turning.

"It's the carnival Cinder…I already knew about this," Mac asked in confusion.

"But does Apollo know this? I haven't seen him in forever."

Mac stood still. It was true, Apollo usually didn't go to these types of things, but maybe he should. He had been holing himself up in his house more often, even after they talked. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Cinders mischievous demeanor and smiled.

"I'mma guessing this is a ploy to get Apollo's spirits up huh?" Mac asked, liking this idea more and more.

'Well, he half way gets it…' Cinder thought, mentally groaning. 'This'll take more work than I thought.' "You bet, but you're gonna have to ask him Mac, and don't even ask why. You know you're one of the few people that can get that Pegasus out of his comfort zone when he NEEDS to have fun. So you in?" She asked, her gaze penetrating into Mac's very being.

"Ye-Up! Are you gonna be there?"

"Yeah, I'll grab Worthless and we'll meet you there around 5 ok? And you both have to wear something nice."

"Ok, now why do we have to dress up…" his trail of words was stopped by Cinders glare. "Got it, dress nice. See you there at 5." Mac finished hesitantly.

"Good, see you there!" and with that Cinder sped off, leaving a confused Mac in her wake.

'Now we need to set everything else up…boy are those two work…'

{4:00 at Apollo's house}

Knock, Knock

Apollo sighed before getting up from his desk, and saving his study materials for later. Apparently his visitor couldn't wait another minute. He swung the door open, not seeing who was there before he began to rant.

"What is so important that you must come here knocking to interrupt my studies and my wo…Mac!" he meeped, blushing as he realized who he had been ranting at. "Sorry about that…come one in!" he rambled, bowing his head in shame.

"Thank you…" Mac laughed, not at all bothered by his friend's ramblings.

He looked around the room to see papers, books, and diagrams covering the walls, floor, and any other space that used to be open. Mac blinked in shock, finally realizing why they hadn't seen Apollo in so long.

"So did you need something Mac, or are you here to harass me again?" Apollo laughed, only a light dusting of pink on his cheeks now.

"Actually, I wanted to see if you were busy tonight."

Apollo's heart fluttered in hope at those words. He shook his head quickly before waiting for Mac to explain further.

"Well, Cinder just showed me this poster for the Carnival and everyone wants to go. But knowing you, you would have holed yourself up in your room," Apollo blushed at that, knowing what his friend said was true. "So I decided to come and get you there. You up for it?"

Apollo thought for a moment before leaning back against the wall. Ok, so this wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, but it was something. Then again, he turned to his studies. He did need to finish this all for his next visit to Canterlot. But that wasn't the problem; heat filled his face with shame. Were people gonna be weird around him now that they knew…that he was gay.

"I don't know Mac, I still got all this work due and…" but his sentence was stopped by the look Mac gave him.

His friend waltzed over, so close to him their chests almost touched. He placed both hands on the wall, trapping Apollo's head. It took all of Apollo's self control to will down the crimson blush that he was sure was about to appear. Mac should not be this close! He steadied his breathing before looking Mac in the eye. The others stare held kindness yet determination.

"Everyone loves you Apollo. They could care less if you were gay or straight. So don't worry about them, and if anyone give you crap…then well, they'll find themselves in a grave so dark they won't know top from bottom," that elicited a nervous laughed from the platinum blond, making Mac smile. "Come on Apollo, it'll be fun. We can hang out just like old times. PLEASE!"

"Oh Mac not that stare!" Apollo laughed trying to turn away, but found he couldn't, as the pout only got bigger. "Fine! I'll go! Just stop!" Apollo laughed, tears streaming down his face.

"Never fails. Now get dressed! We have to look nice, or Cinder will not be happy." He chuckle.

Apollo rolled his eyes. Of course, it would all be because of Cinder. It was then that he realized how…hot…no nice looking! STOP THINKING HOT! Mac was dressed in a tight red muscle shirt, with a black leather jacket and clean dark blue jeans. His hair was nicely combed, showing off his green eyes. Apollo gulped and turned away.

"Ok, but you have to wait out here while I get dressed!"

"Aw, I don't get to see you…"

"SHUT UP! J—j-just wait out here ok!"

With that Apollo raced up into his room, and slammed the door shut, he leaned against it, gripping his heart like a woozy teenage girl. Oh Cinder was gonna pay for this, oh she was gonna pay dearly. But first…

'What do I wear to look nice but not desperate…um what about his shirt…'


	12. Carnival Shennanigans Part 2

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS = LOVE!

Last Time with Apollo:

"Come on Apollo, it'll be fun. We can hang out just like old times. PLEASE!"

"Fine! I'll go! Just stop!" Apollo laughed, tears streaming down his face.

With that Apollo raced up into his room, and slammed the door shut, he leaned against it, gripping his heart like a woozy teenage girl. Oh Cinder was gonna pay for this, oh she was gonna pay dearly. But first…

'What do I wear to look nice but not desperate…um what about his shirt…'

Present:

"Whoah…"

"Have you ever been to one of these?"

"Um…I've passed by them, does that count?" Apollo muttered nervously, trying to avoid Big Mac's incredulous stare. "So, where are the others?" He coughed, trying to distract Mac the only way he could.

"Um, or there are the varmints! Come on!" he grabbed Apollo's wrist and began to drag the red faced teen over towards their group of friends.

Cinder snickered at the two as Mac dragged Apollo over oblivious to the others blushing state. Worthless just raised an eyebrow with a smile at the situation. He himself couldn't believe he was here, and he was kind of excited. Now if only he could get Cinder to stop touching him. he didn't care if she claimed she was a 'touchy' person, that many hugs in one minute could not be healthy. He gave a short wave to Apollo, struggling to hold in his laughter at the others distressed state.

"Hey Cinder, hey Worthless," Apollo waved, sending Cinder a 'im gonna get you look'.

"Finally made it didn't you boys. Wow, you clean up good Apollo!" Cinder laughed, circling the blond like a cat circles a canary.

And she was right. Apollo had a light blue shirt on with a gray vest that accented his figure. He had put on his whitish gray skinny jeans with his black converse shoes. His white wings were clean and spruce, and his blond hair had been combed back to reveal his baby blue eyes. She would be lying if she said only a few people were gawking at him. it was more like half the carnival, she thought with a snicker, her Cheshire grin growing by the minute.

"Thanks Cinder, I wouldn't have dressed like this if SOMEONE hadn't insisted upon it," Apollo snorted sending her a pointed look.

"I will have to thank that person when I meet them. They have good taste," She chuckled, slugging him playfully in the arm.

"Whatever…um…" He trailed embarrassed, looking around at the festivities. "What do you do exactly?" he blushed at the stares that he received.

Cinder just smacked her forehead before sighing. Was this worth all the trouble? Then she looked at Mac gently explaining the carnival to Apollo, who was smiling and laughing, and her answer was still yes.

'now what should they go to first?' she thought before Worthless poked her in her side making her jump.

She turned rapidly at Worthless, to see his smirking face at her predicament. He motioned for her to come closer.

"I'm going to go get Apollo some food. That should give you some time to push Mac forward and give him some 'hints'," worthless replied, not bothering to tell her that he was hungry as well.

"Sounds good, get him something good ok?" Cinder told him, before Worthless pulled his friend out of sight.

She turned to see Mac just standing there, looking a bit bored and confused. He looked off in the distance where Apollo had headed. His eyes held longiness and anxiety. Cinder raised her eyebrow at the man's behavior. Was he starting to develop feelings for Apollo? She shook her head lightly, being realistic for a moment. They were friends, and love wasn't going to bloom overnight. But tonight would definitely be a step in the right direction. Now to figure out what to do first. She shuffled closer to Mac, before bumping him with her hip. He stumbled over a bit before snapping out of his trance and giving her an irritated look.

"What?"

Cinder shrugged, whistling in supposed innocence.

"Nothing. I was just trying to think of what we should do with Apollo first. You know, to make his experience special?" Cinder sing-songed, looking to Mac for his reaction.

Mac nodded, a million activities rushing through his mind. He was trying to think of the best possible activities, when suddenly something blue and fluffy entered his view. He blinked and looked over to see Apollo smirking at his out of it behavior.

"It's not too bad. A little sweet but hey, a little change is nothing," Apollo laughed as he took another bite out of his cotton candy.

"Yeah, hey give me some!" Mac laughed as he snatched a chunk of the sweet confection, much to Apollo's protest. "You're right, it's good!"

"I always speak the truth!" Apollo quoted, putting his hands on his hips.

Mac, Worthless, and Cinder laughed at the others pout, only causing Apollo to pout further.

"I know ya' do, so what do you want to do next? Anything that interests you Apollo?" Mac asked, as he slung his arm around Apollo's shoulders.

Apollo just shrugged, a light pink on his cheeks. He looked around and his eyes were mainly focused on the games and the many colorful prizes that adorned their walls. Mac followed his gaze and gave a smile before pushing his friend in the direction of the games.

"Come on you rascal! I can see you eyeing those prizes like there was no tomorra'! Worthless, Cinder! We'll catch up with you later! We got some prizes to win!" Mac laughed.

{At the Game stands}

Apollo found himself loving the games, even though most of them he weren't good at. He managed to place third in a shooting game while Mac got first, and both he and Mac had lost at darts, but it was fun to watch the vendor dodge their darts as they made it nowhere near the board. They had gone through most of the stands, before Apollo stopped at one, his eyes distracted by the prizes on the wall. Or more specifically one prize.

There on the wall, hung a blue necklace made of blown glass. The black cord was adorned with various shapes of white and blue glass, and the pendant. The pendant was the coolest thing. The pendant was a set of white wings blown to perfection, with a blue water droplet in the middle. Apollo blushed, ashamed at his fascination with the necklace, but it was just simply beautiful. He looked to the game, to see that it was a throwing game. Knock seven bottles down with a softball. His eyebrows scrunched in irritation, knowing this game was rigged. But at least he had to try.

"One play please,"

Mac stood behind Apollo, smiling. He had seen Apollo looking at the pendant, and idly, he knew it suited the white Pegasus. But as he looked at the game he frowned. This one was the hardest to win, and being truthful, Apollo had never been good at throwing sports. Well he hoped he won this one. He watched Apollo do his throws, each time missing, and each time becoming more disheartened. When his turn had ended Apollo stepped back with a forced smile. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, laughing that he couldn't win. Mac looked at Apollo's sad stare and the pendant on the wall. Oh heck no, this game wasn't going to jip(?) Apollo. Before the other could walk away, Mac tugged him back towards the stand, a determined smile on his face.

"Watch and learn!" Mac laughed, picking up one of the foam balls.

He rolled the ball in his hands a few times before going into his throwing pose. His shoulders hunched in preparation, he raised his arm back, and with all the force he could muster, he chucked the ball straight at the target.

BANG-CLINK

The bottles went down, along with the vendors jaw. Apollo cheered for his friend, laughing at how he flexed his muscles playfully and smirked.

"What shall be your prize sir?"

"That white winged pendant please."

The vendor made a face, but stopped at Mac's hard look. He gently hand over the necklace and went back to reset the bottles. Turning around, Mac found Apollo admiring the necklace. A smile of true happiness covered his face, genuinely happy for his friend.

"good job Mac, but I never knew that you liked jewelry," Apollo Laughed, turning around and ready to go.

Mac shook his head, knowing Apollo didn't get it. As the other was walking away, Mac slipped the necklace over Apollo's head, of whom just stopped in shock. He whipped around to Mac's smiling face, a confused look in his eyes. Mac now just blushed and scuffed the ground with a shy smile.

"Well I saw you eyeing it… and I couldn't help it…plus…it looks good on you, brings out your eyes," Mac replied honestly, now looking up, only to see a red tomato where Apollo's head should have been. "You ok? You don't have a fever again do you?" Mac asked worriedly, trying to close in on his friend to assess his health.

"No! no, no. I'm fine. Just a little tired," it was half true, the night was descending and he found himself holding back more yawns than normal.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No…I want to at least go on one ride before we leave?"

"Sure, which one do you want to go on?"

"How about the ferris wheel!" A voice suddenly suggested, making both males nearly jump out of their skins.

They turned to see Cinder standing there, with Worthless beside her, buried in a mountain of teddy bears and other prizes.

"Apollo, remind me to join you in that revenge on Cinder after this," Worthless muttered, Apollo assuming his voice was being muffled by all that fluff.

"I'll remind you of that as soon as we dig you out," Apollo laughed, his necklace dancing on his chest.

Cinder raised an eyebrow at the beautiful piece. She walked up and gently fingered it before looking into Apollo's eyes.

"Did you win this?" Cinder asked, still examining the piece.

"Um well, you see…"

"I won it for him. doesn't it suit him?" Mac responded, missing the glint in Cinder's eyes and the muffled 'what' from Worthless.

"yeah…it sure does…" Cinder said, smirking like the cat that ate the canary. "So Mac, why don't you take Apollo on the Ferris Wheel. Its not too much, since he's tired and all," Cinder suggested, straightening her stance from bending over.

"Sounds fine to me, what do you say Apollo?"

"Sure…"

They were about to walk off before Cinder whispered her piece of 'advice' to Apollo.

"Try not to overwhelm the guy with your charm and looks ok?"

Apollo sputtered at her, before squaring his shoulders and running away to catch up with Mac. Cinder just smiled, before she spotted another booth and yelled in excitement. Worthless groaned in supposed agony, his mind imagining an avalanche of prizes being the death of him.

'I hope those two will have a better time than I'm having,'

Once Mac and Apollo reached the ferris wheel, Apollo's eyes lit up in wonder, as the lights on the mechanical wheel lit up and swirled from design to design. Mac chuckled at his friends amusement, and had to pull him into the seat. The door closed and they found themselves being lifted into the air. Apollo stared out the metal window in wonder as they neared the top. The lights in pony ville shone so brightly, that it was hard to tell which one were stars. He stared at the stars in questioned, and smiled at the bright and shining full moon. Mac just smiled at how happy Apollo was, and was glad that he brought the other here.

"Thanks," Apollo yawned, as he stood up and sat next to Mac, his eyes drooping in exhaustion.

Mac just smiled and looped his arm around the smaller ones shoulders. Apollo immediately dropped onto his shoulder, utterly exhausted, not fully recovered from his 'adventure' last month.

"Thanks for what?" Mac asked in confusion, smiling as the others wings dropped, a sure sigh of his exhausted friend.

"For making me come here…it…yawn…was so much fun…" Apollo trailed, eyes now closed. "And the pendant was nice too…"

Mac just chuckled and pulled his friend closer. Silence radiated throughout the cabin, as Mac rested his head on Apollo's, as the other peacefully descended into some much needed sleep. As their cabin reached the bottom, Mac picked up Apollo, and situated the Pegasus on his back before walking out. He was met by Cinder and Worthless, both of whom had smirks on their faces.

"Do want me to take him home big guy?" Worthless asked as he reached for Apollo.

"Nah, I got him. im gonna take him back to my place and make sure he actually stays asleep. See y'all tomorrow," and with that, Mac took Apollo back to his place.

Cinder and Worthless both shared a look before Worthless let out a sigh.

"You know you have to deal with them and this 'problem', right?"

Cinder just smiled and turned to the purple haired boy " it's worth all the trouble they give me,"

Worthless just shook his head and sighed "Your funeral, your funeral"

This took me forever! So I hope you guys like this! If you want to vote on which story should be next, go to chapter 10, and review which story you think should come next. As the story proghresses I will keep updating the list of stories that this story will contain.

Remember

REVIEWS = LOVE

and I'm lacking on the love here


	13. It was 'Fate'

**IDK why this story was harder to write than the other, but I really hope you like it!**

Apollo sighed as he leafed through another one of his books, his eyes occasionally glaring at Mac when he had the chance. Worthless shook his head at his bull headed friend as he sipped his cider, his purple hair swaying to and fro. They were sitting at a picnic table relaxing, while Mac and Cinder were collecting the apples. Apollo had come by to help, but as soon as he had stepped foot into the orchard, Mac had picked him up and put him under Worthless's supervision. Apparently he wasn't allowed to help!

"That no good cowboy…ohh if I could…" Apollo muttered before sticking his nose back into the book.

"You would kiss him if you could…" Worthless teased, keeping a straight face even as Apollo sputtered at him in horror. "He's being protective Apollo, I would think you out of everyone else would know that." Worthless trailed, swishing his empty cup with only ice cubes left.

Apollo's face lit up in a blush before he sighed. He knew his friend was right…but he hated feeling useless…it just wasn't him. but he did admit, he wasn't quite feeling up to snuff. Still a bit dizzy and tired, Apollo was slightly glad he didn't have to haul around those apple barrels. He laid his head down on the table, feeling slightly tired.

"I'm gonna just rest a bit Worthless…yawn…is that okay with you?" Apollo asked tiredly, already feeling his mind drift.

"No, cause I demand that you stay up just for my entertainment," his friend chuckled sarcastically, "Take a nap."

"Thanks your majesty!" Apollo chuckled, before falling asleep.

His sleep was peaceful. He didn't have any dreams nor nightmares, only a relaxing blackness that lulled him into a sense of security. He could feel a blanket around his person, and snuggled further into the comfort. He didn't know how long he was asleep, before…

"BARK! BARK!"

A sloppy kiss to his cheek only awakened him more as his head shot up from the tabletop. He mumbled and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, only to have a tongue lick him all over. he was able to look once, before his vision obscured by the tongue. There was the culprit!

"KACI! Ugh…stop it!" Apollo grunted, struggling in vain to push the full grown German Sheppard off his chest.

Kaci, who was Mac's loyal friend through and through, only barked in happiness at her 'second' master and continued to lick the blond to death. Apollo kept leaning back, hoping to escape the insistent tongue. He leaned so far back that he tipped back, landed flat on his back. Kaci, not far behind, landed on his chest and continued to lavish Apollo's face with love. Apollo sighed loudly in defeat and scratched the eager pup behind the ears and gave her a kiss on the muzzle.

"You are so stubborn…" he groaned, turning his head to the side, in order to avoid Kaci's tongue in his mouth.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you Apollo," Worthless chuckled, looking down at the pair from under the picnic table.

"Oh, well I'm sorry miss Kaci," Apollo replied in a babying tone , smothering Kaci's fur against his head, "But you're just not my type!" he laughed, as the dog continued to lick him as if he had never even spoken.

"Well, at least she doesn't mind being second in your heart," Worthless smirked, wondering when the dog was going to release his friend.

"Naw, she's always a good sport like that, aren't you Kac?" Apollo replied, kissing her forehead.

The dog just barked into Apollo's ear in agreement, the noise making Apollo's mind swim.

"KACI! Gosh darn it girl, how many times do I have to tell you? No jumping on people!" Mac yelled, his scolding turning into laughter as he couldn't stay mad at her.

Kaci barked in happiness at seeing her master, and gave Apollo one long, last, sloppy kiss before trotting over to Mac. Apollo sighed in relief as the weight was lifted off his chest. He sat up, and shook his head, trying to rid his face of the dog drool. Mac bit his lip to hold back his laughter as he saw Apollo's face sopping wet.

"Catch," Worthless laughed as he threw his friend a towel.

"Sorry about that Apollo, but you know she just loves it when you come by!" Mac chuckled as he watched the blond furiously scrub at his face with the towel.

Apollo gave a sigh but smiled and proceeded to stand up. She walked over to Mac and slugged him in the arm. Mac just laughed, as Apollo didn't put much force behind the attack. The platinum blond ruffled the German Sheppard's head before smirking at Mac.

"Mac…she sees me everyday…because I come here everyday. I think someone trained her to jump me…" he accused, looking at Mac who chose to turn away and whistle 'so guilty' Apollo thought with exasperation.

"But that's just Kaci, and I wouldn't have her any other way, right girl?" Mac laughed as his friend barked back in agreement.

Apollo looked at the two, and felt something tug at his chest. He sighed, and didn't notice Worthless looking at him. The purple haired boy looked between Apollo and Kaci and Mac. He stood up and walked to Apollo's side before bumping his shoulder.

"Why don't you have a pet?"

Mac stilled at Worthless's question, and he began to wonder as well. Apollo always seemed like the type of person who thrived on taking care of something. He did have about a hundred of plants and flowers in his house, and he had a smile on his face when he attended to them.

"Yeah, why don't you have a pet Apollo?"

Apollo blinked and looked to the sky before facing his friends. Shrugging with Chagrin on his face, he blushed at his answer.

"Um…I never thought about it?" and it was true, a pet had escaped his mind.

It wouldn't be bad. To have a friend to always be there, and have fun with. Well he had Mac for all those things, he thought with mirth. But a pet was a totally different experience. One that he wanted to try.

"Well, where do I start? I know how to take care of a pet! But…where do I get one?"

They all stood in silence before smiling.

"Fluttershy!"

{At Fluttershys house} (Worthless went to get the basic pet supplies.)

"Ah! Apollo and Mac. How are you?" Fluttershy whispered, smiling sweetly at the two as they walked into her yard full of animals.

"Good Miss Fluttershy…whoah there…" Mac replied as he rapidly lifted his foot to avoid stepping on one of the ducklings waddling around. "Sorry 'bout that,"

"That's quite alright. Now what can I do for you boys?" the pink haired girl asked, brushing back a lock of hair with her baggy yellow sleeve.

"Well Apollo here is looking for a pet. And we knew you were the person to go to," Mac explained, rubbing the back of his head, not knowing what else to do.

Fluttershy's face lit up in excitement at the prospect of one of her friends being adopted. She could also see the love in Apollo's eyes as he picked up one of the bunny's scratching at his leg, and nuzzled its nose. Fluttershy knew he would find his pet here.

"Well, feel free to look around. I'll be feeding the ducks over by the pond if you need me," and with a small smile, the shy girl slowly walked towards her feathered friends. Apollo just stood there in the middle, kind of lost. What kind of pet did he want? A bird? A lizard? A dog? A cat? A bunny? What? Mac noticed his expression and chuckled before gently shoving Apollo in a random direction.

"Go on and explore! You'll never find your pet if you don't," Mac laughed, and then got distracted by one of the puppies playing in the mud.

Apollo rolled his eyes at his friend before walking towards the more shaded part of the compound. His eyes searched through the grass and the piles of animals. Dogs were cute, but Kaci was enough for him. Cat's seemed scary after he met opalescence, scary demon she was. But what did he want? He smacked into a tree, as he was thinking instead of watching where he was going. He rubbed his head and groaned at his stupidity. A snickering sound came from above, and he looked up to see nothing but tree leaves. He raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head, cursing under his breath that he must be going crazy. He laid back fully on the grass, watching the sun filter through the leaves. He laid there for five minutes, his self lost in his thought.

Suddenly a scratching noise interrupted his musings, he propped himself up on his elbows to see an arctic fox climbing down the trunk of the tree. It's white fur shone in the sunlight and it's blue eyes flickered with mischief. It slowly approached him, sniffing the ground as if he were a threat. Apollo smiled and sat still for the next ten minutes as the young kit circled his person. After the kit deemed him as worthy, he jumped onto Apollo's chest and started to snuggle into his sweatshirt. Apollo started to pat the kit, before he laid back. He knew that young animals got bored when there was nothing to do, so he expected the fox kit to walk away in boredom. But no, the white fox just sat with him, eyes on his eyes, content to wait for him. Apollo blinked and then gave a smile.

Twenty minutes later, that's how Mac found them. Apollo laying on the grass with the Arctic fox kit on his chest. One hand was cushioning his head, while the other combed through the animals pure white fur. Every now and again the kit would raise its head and gently nibble on his fingers. Mac smiled and slowly sat down next to the duo. The fox lowered its ears warily at the new visitor, before looking to Apollo. Apollo just smiled.

"He's my friend…"

And like magic the fox's ears perked back up and wagged its tail at Mac, in an obvious plea to be patted. Mac laughed, and fulfilled the fox's desire, smiling at how the other nuzzled into his huge palm.

"Oh, you found the fox kit! Wow…" Fluttershy gasped, her eyes wide in shock.

"what? What's wrong?" Apollo asked, sitting up, which resulting in the animal tumbling comically to his lap.

"Well, he has never warmed up to someone that fast…" Fluttershy murmured, obviously confused and in shock.

Apollo's eyes widened, before he looked down to the cute fox to see it yawning in boredom. How could this sweet creature not warm up to anyone? When the kit looked at him, he made a decision. He picked the young fox up in his grip and stood up to smile at the confused yellow Pegasus.

"I'll take him. is that ok?" Apollo asked, asking both Fluttershy and the fox.

"Of course!" Fluttershy squealed, happy that her little friend had finally been adopted.

The fox seemed to smile and crawled up Apollo's chest, and licked his nose with his tongue. Apollo giggled before smoothing down the animals fur. As they bid Fluttershy goodbye and walked down the dirt path, one thing still lingered on Mac's mind.

"So what you gonna name the little fella'?" Mac asked, watching as the baby fell asleep in his friends steady arms.

Apollo bite his lip as he recycled numerous names through his head. All of them fit, but yet, they didn't fit this certain animal. Then a smile lighted upon his face. He turned to Mac, ready to announce his decision.

"I think I'll call him…Fate."

Mac raised his eyebrow at his friends choice.

"Why Fate?"

"Well to be cliché, it was by Fate we met, and it was by Fate that he trusted me. I dunno' it just fits him, don't you think?"

Mac looked from the kit, to his friends adoring stare as he cuddled his new pet.

"Perfect. Now when can we introduce him to Kaci? She'll love having another baby to raise…"

"I dunno, she might step on him"

"Kaci would never do that!"

"You also said she would never jump on me. And look at the truth in that,"

"Aw come on Apollo! Just trust me!"

"I trust you,"

"Course you do! Cause you love me!"

"….."

"Apollo? Are you ok? You don't have a fever again do ya'?"

"S-S-Shut up and keep walking, it's just warm out!"

"but it's freezing!"

"Mac…"

"Um…yeah?"

"Shut up…"

"But…"

Stare

"Shutting up now,"

"Thought so,"

**Remember!**

**Reviews = Love**

**No love =no more chapters!**

**OH THE TRAGEDY!**


	14. Bonded Biologically Only

A pale skinned woman passed through the market place, a permanent frown on her lips. Her piercing blue eyes stuck to everyone she passed and her judgment even more so. Her onyx hair was ironed flat and fell to her thighs. She wore black designer skinny jeans with a red corset top. On top of her head, proudly stood a black horn, which would glow every now and then as she scanned various people. As the scanning continued, the more frustrated she got. Her red manicured nails dug deeper into her Prada bag that she held by her shoulder. She let out another growl of frustration before something popped up in her view. Or more like bumped into her. She stood tall in her five inch heel boots, while the other went tumbling to the dirt. Namely, that one was Cinder.

"Dang it! Just not my day isn't it, hey sorry about that. I'm kind of out of it today," The red head apologized, shrugging her jacket back on her shoulder and shaking her red hair.

"You better be," The woman bit out, her eyes uncaring and her mouth set in a firm line.

'Ok, I don't know who this broad is, but I already hate her,' Cinder thought, wishing she could spit on those pretty boots of hers and walk away. 'But I'm a better person than that, unfortunately,'

"Well EXCUUUSE me princess. I'll be on my merry way then," with that Cinder turned, fully intending to go to Apollo's house to unleash her rage, since he was the only one who could take her fury and smile by the end. "Wait till frickin Apollo hears this…soon his ears will be bleeding and he'll regret ever having that 'open door, open mind' policy," she seethed quietly.

The woman's eyes sharply swiveled to the muttering red head. Her eyes were lit with determination as she strode up to the girl and grabbed her shoulder. Cinder immediately whipped around, ready to punch her in the face. She was so close too, but…

'Too many witnesses' she thought morosely. "What do you want? Cause I'm not quite excited to talk to you again lady!" Cinder spat, hoping to get her message across.

The woman glared at Cinder, before scrunching her eyes shut. She took a deep breath, and as Cinder observed, it took a lot of effort as she released it. As she opened her eyes again, they remained cold, but softer than before.

"I'm sorry. I tend to be blunt in new surroundings. Now if you don't mind me asking, who's this Apollo?"

"Excuse me?" Cinder couldn't believe this woman; first she knocks her to the dirt and then demands to know who Apollo was? No way ho-say. "Who what's to know?"

The woman's eyes narrowed again, and Cinder could see her biting the corner of her bottom lip ferociously. She flipped her hair a bit, a force of habit, and set her stare on Cinder, and the red head could tell that this designer wearing demon was not going to back down.

"Is this Apollo about nineteen? Platinum blond hair and the whitest Pegasus wings you've ever seen?"

Cinder went over the facts and had to nod. This woman seemed to already know Apollo. The woman let out a breath she had been holding ever since she walked into the stupid town. So he was here. She saw Cinder about to rip her a new one, so she proceeded.

"Can you take me to him?" she asked tersely, not bothering the formalities and crap like that, those things only wasted time.

"And as I have asked before. Who. Wants. To. Know?" she bit out, fire in her eyes, and a hand on her lighter just in case she needed some heavy artillery.

"His sister, that's who"

{At Apollo's house/Library}

"Thanks again Twilight for helping me rearrange my books. It would've taken me the whole week to do this by myself," Apollo sighed in relief, as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Twilight just chuckled and dusted a few more books off, and then descended down the ladder.

"Of course! I'm always willing to help a fellow book lover! But why didn't you ask Big Mac to help you? He would've done it in a snap," she asked, a bit confused.

Apollo just looked at her before letting out a full belly laugh. He loved Big Mac, he really did, but when it came to cleaning…well. Let's not dive into that shall we?

"As much as I love Big Mac, the last three times he 'helped' me, he fell asleep ten minutes into the reshelfing. Leaving me, no on purpose to do the rest. But, he was a good place to set all my books while rearranging. Sturdy, stable, and he was out like a light," Apollo recounted, heaving up a huge stack of books and bringing them to a box. "Oh, Twilight, the books in these boxes are being given away, would you like first dibs on…" but before he could finish his sentence, the purple haired girl was already box diving.

He chuckled before going around and picking up certain pieces of this and that, that had fallen during the clean up. Good thing he had worn his white tank top and black shorts. It was a hot day in Pony – Ville and the hard work of reshelfing over 200 books certainly didn't help in the matter.

Knock! Knock!

"Hold on a minute! I'll be out there in a …"

KNOCK! Knock!

"I'm not rushing unless it's an emergency so just…"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Apollo's eyebrow twitched in irritation, something it didn't do unless he was near his boiling point. He was about to rip his hair out when something soft brushed up against his leg. He looked down and smiled at his arctic fox, Fate, who was trying his best to comfort him. The young kit scaled his body, and soon found a cozy spot on Apollo's head. He was lucky he could fit there, since he was still small and young.

'Can't wait till he's full grown,' Apollo thought sarcastically, and for a moment his irritation was go…

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"HOLD IT!" Apollo spat, now stomping towards the door.

He gripped the handle and took a deep breath. No use in biting off the head of the person at the door.

"Hello, how may I…" he trailed as he saw the one person he hadn't seen in ten years. 'Maybe I should have started yelling, would've scared her off…' he thought.

The woman stood stiffly in the doorway, while a fuming and irritated Cinder stood behind her.

"Twilight, I think you need to leave," Apollo stated calmly and gently, the exact opposite of his mood at the moment.

Twilight sensed his irritation and made a quick dash out the door. Apollo saw Cinder and gave her a forced smile.

"Cinder, could you do me a favor?"

The red head immediately nodded, hovering in the air; ready to do whatever her friend needed.

"Go to sweet apple acres and get Granny Smith. Tell her I need her at my house right away…" he looked to Cinders confused expression and gave a weak smile. "She may be old, but she'll remember what I mean."

Cinder hesitated. Should she leave her friend here with this rude and obnoxious woman? But looking at Apollo's demeanor, she knew she had no choice. As she flew away, she let a bit of worry drain out of her. While Apollo wasn't that muscle strong, he was smart, and could hold his own in any situation. Still, one thing bothered her.

'Why are they acting like enemies when they're siblings?'

Apollo watched as Cinder flew off and then stiffly turned to his biological sibling.

"Hello Apollo," she greeted stiffly, but he could see her nervousness under her cold exterior.

He gave her a curt nod.

"Hello Khione" (Greek goddess/nymph of snow)

{Sweet Apple Acres}

"Granny Smith! Are you here?" Cinder asked fervently, looking from the sky.

Big Mac looked up at the frantic red head and frowned. What had her feathers in a ruffle? He was about to ask what was wrong when his frail grandmother came out, a frown on her lips as well.

"Now what has your feathers in a ruffle child?" she asked, not leaning as heavily on her cane as she should have been.

"Apollo…um said he needed you…said you'd know what I meant…" Cinder panted, fear and exhaustion setting in.

Granny Smiths eyes narrowed before she tapped Big Mac with her cane. Her grandson looked down to her, to see her face hold an expression so serious, that she looked ready to burst.

"Big Macintosh, get me to Apollo's house now!" She stated quietly, but the amount of authority in her voice left no room for question or denial, unless you wanted a few good whacks.

Big Mac nodded before he went to get the carriage, all the while, the worry growing in his heart. Was Apollo ok?

{Back at Apollo's house}

Apollo had dusted off his dining room table, and had invited his sister to sit across from him. But he made sure to sit as far away as he could from her. They sat down, and the silence formed into thick tension. Apollo kept his gaze on his sister, never wavering, while his sister refused to meet his gaze. Her cold demeanor fit her name, but as Khione fidgeted, Apollo stayed still.

"Why are you here Khione?" Apollo asked, making sure to keep his voice level of emotions.

Khione raised her head, her eyes were ice. She set her elbows on the table, and rested her chin on her folded hands. Apollo felt all these awful emotions fly through him. He wanted to punch her clean in the mouth, but the only sign of his stress was his white knuckles on the table. He needed to handle this logically; he couldn't let his emotions run away from him.

"Apollo, we need to talk like adults. So let's stop dawdling," she spoke curtly.

"I'm not the one avoiding her siblings gaze…" Apollo stated levelly, watching as his sister's scowl deepened.

"No need to be rude. I merely came by for a visit, to see how you were doing," She stated, grinding her teeth so hard that he mused that she might break a tooth.

Apollo froze at her sentence. Came to check up on him? That was a laugh. He bitterly chuckled, catching his sister's attention. It had been ten years. He hadn't heard a call from her, hadn't received a letter or a telegram, heck he hadn't even gotten an envelope demanding the so called 'money' he owed her. He shakily ran a hand through his hair, pulling at some strands here and there. He kept his head down, as he felt tears cover his eyes in a film.

"Well, are you going to respond? It's not polite to keep people waiting,"

He felt the anger fill his stomach. She left him, abandoned him, kicked him out, whatever you want to call it. But in the end, she wasn't there. He had to suffer from anxiety attacks, depression, and all the while, wondering if he was the cause of his parent's death, just because she wasn't there. And now she comes? She comes now expecting to reconcile, and starts acting like a mom? He chuckled a bit louder this time, the bitterness that filled in was tenfold was it used to be.

"Why are you really here?" he managed to choke out, fortunately keeping all emotion out of his question.

He looked up through his bangs to see his sister's uncaring eyes scanning him. Probably seeing if he was still deformed, still a freak, still useless. Her red manicured nails tapped the desk, and in that moment, it seemed as if a hundred years had passed by. He sat up, mentally shaking himself. He could do this. He was Apollo, the guy that could solve anything.

Suddenly the door swung open with such force, that Apollo swore one of the hinges came loose. There stood Granny Smith and Big Mac. Apollo assumed Cinder stayed at the farm, she was probably still thinking about how thick the tension was when she first brought Khione here. Granny smith took one look at the situation, along with Apollo's filmy eyes, and her frown deepened. The wrinkles in her face increased, and you could tell from her stance that she was pissed.

"Why Khione, why are you suddenly here? Haven't seen you in ten years," Granny smith bit out, with a smile still on her face.

Khione flinched at the old woman's tone; she could never stand up to Granny Smith. Granny smith made her way over to Khione, whilst Mac raced to Apollo's still figure. Mac took a seat, and gently wrapped his arms around Apollo's stiff shoulders. His friend didn't respond or even twitch to Mac's comforting touches. To this, Mac became extremely worried. Ever since they were little, Apollo had never turned down a source of comfort, normally him. He gulped before taking Apollo's head in his hands; he looked into his friends eyes, only to see them devoid of emotion and covered with a film of tears. He looked to Granny Smith for help, only to see her staring down the black haired woman.

"Khione, why are you here?" Granny smith asked with vindication.

"Is a sister not allowed to see her…"

"You haven't seen him, or contacted him in any way since you abandoned him,"

"I know but I'm still his sister aren't…"

"You abandoned a nine year old boy who had just lost his parents. You aren't his sister," she bit out.

The tension in the room gained weight, and hung around for what seemed to be a century. Mac felt his grip tighten on Apollo, but his friend never responded. The tension was the near the point of suffocating until Granny Smith spoke again.

"Get out,"

Khione's head shot up and a snarl ripped from her lips as she stood up in rage.

"How dare you, do you know…"

"Yes I dare, "Granny Smith interrupted, as she swung her cane and pointed it into the woman's chest. "You have no right to be here. You lost that right to being his sister the day you kicked him out."

The truth hung heavily around the room.

"Out,"

And with Granny Smith's command, Khione stood up. She looked ready to go over to Apollo, before she saw Mac's glare. She snarled before turning up her nose and storming out. When the door slammed, the tension dissipated. Granny Smith shooed Mac out of his seat, and when her grandson let go of Apollo, reluctantly, she softly sat down next to the blond. She took the young boys face in her gnarled hands, and turned it towards her.

When Apollo's eyes met Granny Smith kind and understanding smile, the walls broke down. Every single barrier he had placed during that visit, came crumbling down within a second. As the tears streamed down his face, Granny Smith gently pulled his face into her chest. She began to rock the boy back and forth, singing an old forgotten tune from her childhood. And Apollo just let it out. No heavy, loud sobbing, and no struggling. He let out a few whimpers as the tears silently streamed down his face. For the next hour, Apollo held onto the woman he had come to see as a mother like she was his last life line. She as well held onto him, letting him go never entered her mind.

Soon Apollo's eyes started to droop, and as he began to fall asleep, Granny Smith beckoned Big Mac over. As soon as Apollo landed in Big Mac's arms, he was out like a light. Big Mac's heart fluttered in worry before his grandmother slapped his cheek in 'comfort'. She sat up and headed towards the door. She looked back and gave a sweet smile.

"Let's bring him home Mac," and with that, she started to hobble her way towards sweet apple orchards.

Mac smiled, and strode to catch up with his grandmother. During the walk, neither of them noticed Apollo's eyes open up just a sliver. As sweet Apple orchards entered his sights, he let out a smile.

"Home…"


	15. The Past

It was very quiet in the apple orchard that day. Cinder, Worthless, Big Mac, and Apollo were all sitting in a clearing, attempting to have some sort of fun. The word was attempting. After the incident with Apollo's sister, Big Mac had been more protective of Apollo, and also more curious. Apollo found himself spending more time with Worthless. He was the one friend that could understand his situation, and the only one that he could vent to. Sure, he could vent to Big Mac. But with Worthless, he could cry, scream, and confess his love for Mac, and Worthless would stay there listen, and if need be he held him. He felt ashamed, but he knew Worthless would smack him over the head if he said anything.

One question still lingered on his mind though. Did he care anymore? He had tried to convince himself that he was over it. He knew that his parents had loved him, and he was the person he was today because of then. He had started a new life, with amazing friends, and an even better family. So he should be happy, cheerful, and optimistic right? Apollo lowered his head as all those conflicting thoughts body slammed one another.

Worthless just stared at his friend, attempting his best to stay emotionless. It was hard though, especially after the conversation he and Apollo had, had last night. He ran a hand through his purple locks, sighing shakily.

"We got to tell them Worthless!"

"I don't have to tell them bull crap! They don't care Apollo, they love us for us!"

"But…It's eating me up inside…to just hide this…"

"Then you just…"

"And I can tell its eating you too. As you said they love us, so what do we have to, lose?"

"I can give you a whole list. You want it now or later?"

"Worthless…please. I know it's odd…and you know out of the ordinary…but…"

"…fine…just…fine!"

Worthless covered his mouth in an attempt to cover the grinding of his teeth. Oh if Octavia and Vinyl could see him now. If they did, he'd probably kill him. He saw Apollo look at him with desperation, and when Worthless gave him the nod he visibly relaxed. They had agreed that Apollo would go first. He gave Apollo a cautious look, communicating that it was ok to back down. Apollo smiled sadly but shook his head. Worthless's eyes widened.

'Wow he's really gonna do this…'

Apollo took a shaky sigh, which immediately drew Mac's Attention. He moved closer to Apollo's side, ready for anything.

"Mac…Cinder…me and Worthless feel…ugh…" Apollo sighed shakily "we decided to tell you about our past…"

Mac's eyes widened and his attention was focused on his friend, ready for anything. Cinder looked briefly at Apollo before her eyes swiveled to Worthless. He just shrugged and curled in on himself. Maybe this would explain why he would flinch every time she touched him. It had been on her mind for quite a while.

"So…um…" Apollo murmured, finding it hard to start off. "Ok. My parents were a high life couple, and some of the most powerful Unicorn's in Canterlot. My whole family comes from a long line of strong and magical Unicorn's, my sister is one of them. So…when I was born…obviously I was different…" Apollo paused, as his wings fluttered.

"But my parents loved me unconditionally, even though the rest of my family had disowned them. That's the reason my sister hates me…for 'bringing shame' to our family name. I was about five when…my parents…" Apollo stuttered, as he felt tears enter his eyes.

He gripped his knees in sadness, at the thought of his long lost parents. He could barely remember their faces…their smiles…their love. It was all a blur. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, and that's what anchored him back to reality. He didn't even have to turn to know who it was. He smiled in gratitude, glad that Mac was here to keep him grounded.

"I can't remember…but my dad had been sick for quite a while and one day…he was just gone. My mom fell into a month long depression, and eventually killed herself in her car…" Apollo choked out, remembering the words as they came directly out of the officer's mouth. "Since my sister was eighteen…she could technically take me in…but she refused. She said that she wasn't related to a freak like me, and that I would only bring more shame to our family."

Apollo kept down the anger at the memory and took another shaky breath.

"After that, I was in foster homes for four years, and was switched around twelve foster homes. Some of them were nice, but most of the time…I was ignored. I was usually the only Pegasus there, so it was hard to connect with the other kids…they never bullied me…just forgot about me." Apollo's voice turned to a murmur. "It was…excuse me…a living hell. I just wanted love, and I couldn't find any information on my parents. Every time I asked, I either was ignored or yelled at…I felt like nothing…"

Mac resisted the urge to pull Apollo against him and protect him from everything. But he just held him tighter. Apollo's face lit up at the comfort and looked up at his friend.

"But it wasn't all that bad, especially when I moved to Pony Ville,"

Mac smiled at his friend, glad that the story was over. He could feel the tremors in his friend's shoulders, and only held him tighter. He felt a strange feeling curl in his chest, and he couldn't quite place it. All he knew was that at that moment, he wanted to hold Apollo as close as he could and protect him from every single bad thing in this world. He desperately needed to know what this feeling was…he would find out later. He rubbed soothing circles on his friends back, until all the tremors had stopped. Apollo took a deep breath and nodded, before weakly motioning to his friend.

Worthless slightly gulped, not quite sure if he was ready for this. But a comforting look from Apollo, which read 'I'm here, don't worry', prepared him for it.

"So…no one take pity…please, at least show me respect during this. When I was born…my parents wanted an earth pony…and they got me. They hated me…absolutely, utterly hated me. They hated me and my wings. They made me get them surgically removed. .. It…it hurt, I won't lie. But after that, I thought I could finally have my parents love…guess I was wrong there as well…" he chuckled bitterly, laying his chin squarely on his knees.

"Through my life I was ignored and hated by my parents…they hated me so much….they didn't think ignoring me wasn't enough. They…they abused me. Every. Single. Day. Then they would go back to ignoring me. It wasn't until I entered middle school that I realized that abuse wasn't normal. I wasn't normal. Look at me, purple hair and red eyes. Everyone in my school immediately noticed that I wasn't normal as well…it was like I couldn't escape the abuse. At home I was abused…at school I was bullied…and everyday at school and at home I had to be reminded of these freak factors that used to be wings." He muttered, wiggling his stubs in shame.

"It wasn't until I met Vinyl Scratch that things started to get better. She showed me kindness and friendship. It wasn't until she wanted to date me…that she found out about my past…and my fear of woman…" he sent a quick look to Cinder before continuing "She immediately invited me to move in with her…and that's where my life turned around. We moved here for high school, met Octavia, Vinyl's girlfriend…and yeah…" Worthless shuddered, tremors racking his body and most could tell he was holding back tears (a small amount but still).

Mac and Cinder stared on at their broken friends and unnecessary guilt filled their hearts. They knew they shouldn't, but they felt guilty for having a peaceful life, a loving family, and awesome friends. Cinder looked like she wanted to tackle both in a hug, but she settled for a watery smile. Mac just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow…" Mac sighed, covering his eyes in despair.

"Don't…" Worthless started, looking Mac directly in the eye.

"He's right…we needed to get this off our chest…and we're glad…" Apollo looked to Worthless, who grunted and gave a small smile.

"I'm…we're glad you did." Cinder replied, giving a small sigh.

Apollo nodded, before standing up, Mac helping him a bit. Worthless stretched before he looked to the sky.

"What should we do now?"

"Want to go to the river?" Apollo suggested, to which Worthless nodded. "You guys in?"

"Sure let's just…" but Cinder was interrupted by Mac pulling on her arm.

"We'll be there in a minute. I need to ask Cinder something, go ahead!" Mac stated nervously.

Apollo and Worthless looked at each other, shrugging, and walking out of the orchard. Cinder turned to Mac, hands on her hips and face full of confusion.

"Ok Big guy, what do you need?"

Mac rubbed his arms nervously before looking Cinder in the eye.

"Have you…I mean…have you ever felt…very protective over someone? Or felt this fluttering feeling in your heart, when you're around someone?"

Cinder felt his lips curl into a smile at the blush adorning his cheeks.

"That Hun, is called a crush."

She left a stuttering and blushing Mac in the orchard, a plan already forming in her head.

"Okay, now things are getting interesting! Time to go to work Cinder!"


	16. Is this really just another Crush?

**So this is a filler of sorts people, so if it seems like its rushed or not well written, that's why. Im sorry I haven't update. I've been swamped with school work and college preparation. So more chapters to come! Suggestions are appreciated, as are OC's. **

Mac leaned against one of the many apple trees on his family's farm. He was supposed to be collecting them and bringing them back to Granny Smith, but he couldn't find the drive to do it. Something else was weighing heavily on his mind. Or rather on his heart. He fiddled with his hat, while he ran his other hand through his hair. Lately he had been…avoiding…no not avoiding. But rather keeping his distance from Apollo.

'What is this feeling…every time I near Apollo…I get this weird feeling in my chest…" he thought, confusion dancing in his brain.

He clenched his chest in confusion. After Apollo and Worthless had revealed their pasts, things had…changed. He had become more protective over Apollo and found himself speechless every now and again when Apollo came too close. Cinder had told him that he had a crush, but he shook his head in disbelief. Surely not. Apollo had been his friend since they were nine. They told each other everything, comforted each other, and went through all their firsts together.

"That's it…just a strong friendship…" Mac breathed in a sigh of relief, or what he had convinced himself was relief.

"MAC!"

Mac turned to see his little sister, Apple Bloom, racing towards him with all her other little friends by her side. Scootalu and Sweetie Pie weren't they. Mac shrugged, and just chewed his stalk of wheat. He had a bad feeling about what his sister was about to ask him.

"MAC!"

"I heard you the first time sis. What do you and ya' friends need?" Mac asked, a soft smile forming on his face.

"Have you seen Apollo? He promised to buy us some sweets at Sugar Cube Corner," Sweetie Pie replied, swinging her pink and blue bangs out of her eyes.

Mac raised an eyebrow at that. Hmm…

"Have you tried looking at his house?"

All three nodded. Scootalu just crossed his arms in aggravation, and fluttered her baby wings.

"He never breaks his promises to us! Never, never, ever! Are you hiding him again Mac?" Scootalu accused.

Mac's eyebrows furrowed. The young Pegasus was right. Apollo never broke his promises or commitments, especially to these three. He stood up straight and walked out of the orchard.

'Please let this be a misunderstanding Apollo,' Mac thought as he walked towards Apollo's house.

He knocked on the door, only for it to open with the force. He looked in only to see a clean and darkened room. Nothing askew, walking in he noticed an asleep Fate, resting in his foam bed. The fox blinked at Mac's intrusion before walking off. Mac's heart began to race. He ran through the house, going through every room. And he still couldn't find Apollo. Fear made his mind twist and turn. He wasn't thinking logically. He ran out the door in a huff, not noticing Fate return into the room. The fox sighed and dropped the note in his mouth, before walking back to the bed.

Mac, not thinking, looked through the whole town. But every house he visited, and every shop he barged into, showed no sign of Apollo. He began to ask everyone in town if they had seen his friend. It only worsened his anxiety when no one had seen the blonde. Mac was near ripping his hair out when his shirt was grabbed from the back. He was pulled with such force, that he fell flat on his back, staring into the sky, and into two annoyed faces. Worthless and Cinder. The fiery red head had an amused look on her face while Worthless just smacked his forehead and shook his head in utter disbelief.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing?" Worthless asked, tapping his foot as Mac sat up from the dirt ground.

Mac, in realization, sprang up and shook Cinder by the shoulders.

"APOLLO'S MISSING!"

Cinder and Worthless looked at each other. Cinder's smile just got bigger, but she pouted as Worthless shook his head and put a finger to his lips. Cinder stomped her feet comically before turning away. Shaking his head, Worthless rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Mac, don't worry. Apollo's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Worthless stated.

Mac just frowned, before dusting himself.

"Be that as it may, I'm still worried! What if he's hurt? What if he's been kidnapped? What if…"

He never got to finish his sentence as he was whacked in the back of the head. The stinging sensation throbbed through the back of his skull. He whirled around, ready to chew out his assailant, only for him to freeze. Relief flooded through his veins as he looked at Apollo, holding his reddened hand with an equally as red blush on his cheeks. Zecora stood there beside him, covering her mouth to prevent her giggles from escaping.

"It seems as if you have been missed little one, and I fear it is time for me to run. See you tomorrow," and with that, Zecora left the scene giggling.

Apollo waved her off, before looking at Mac, slightly miffed. A blush adorned his angry face, ruining his angry image. Cinder had to bit her lip to prevent the squeals from breaking loose. Worthless just looked on, amused by how hard Apollo had hit Mac.

"What is wrong with you?" Apollo sputtered, poking Mac in the chest.

Before Apollo could further scold him, Mac ye-hawed and lifted him up in his arms before twirling him around. All the way Apollo was sputtering, and he was afraid that his face would become permanently red. After about two minutes of this, Mac finally let Apollo to the ground, before fully enveloping him in a proper hug. Apollo sighed before hugging Mac back. After they separated, Apollo faced a happy Mac with his hands on his hips.

"Now why were you freaking out?" Apollo sternly scolded.

"I thought you were missing! You were gone, and you hadn't met up with the cutie mark crusaders! And I got worried! I thought you were kidnapped! Your house was dark and…"

"Wait, wait! You went to my house, and you didn't…" Apollo sputtered before something began scratching at his leg.

Fate playfully clawed at his leg with a white note in his mouth. Apollo picked up his pet, before taking the note out of his mouth. He chuckled before handing the note to Apollo.

"You were in such a frazzle, that you didn't notice the note I left you,"

Mac took the note and it read,

_Dear Mac,_

_Zecora had to go into the enchanted forest, and I wanted to accompany her just in case. I also need to pick up some herbs and berries that Fate loves so much. And yes, I'll bring back some berries for you as well. Tell the Girls that I'm sorry I couldn't bring them to sugar cube corner today. I promise I will do it tomorrow. I'll be back by five at the latest,_

_Apollo_

Mac sheepishly looked up from the note, rubbing the back of his hair in embarrassment. Apollo just chuckled before giving his friend a hug.

"Its' fine, it's nice to know that you were worried,"

As Mac wrapped his arms around his friend, and pulled him close, that weird feeling came back. Those weird butterflies were doing a rodeo in his heart and in his stomach. A light pink blush adorned his cheeks and for once he was glad that Apollo couldn't see him. He was so confused, what was this. He pondered on Cinder's words.

'Maybe…maybe Cinder's right…maybe I do have a crush…'

**Finally! Is Mac realizing his love for Apollo? Is Apollo ready for Mac's love? What will happen soon, as Heart and Hooves day approaches? Stayed tuned!**


	17. the Crush gets Crushed

**Ok, let's see how this goes. Please don't kill me; I've already lost sleep over this.**

Apollo sighed as the people started to hang up the hearts and swirls. Tomorrow was hearts and Hooves day, a day full of love and lovey-dovey couples. Apollo chuckled and leaned his hand in one palm as he saw a young boy try to stick his homemade heart on a window too far out of his reach. Apollo gave a silent chuckle before fluttering silently behind the boy. Without any warning, he picked the toddler up, making him eep in surprise.

"Need a lift?" he chuckled.

The boy's eyes widened before he cried in joy and pointed to a high window. Apollo shot up, just to amuse the boy, and let him hang his valentine. He examined the heart before smiling at the boy.

"This is the prettiest valentine I've seen! Good Job!" He exclaimed.

The boy wiggled around in his arms and gave him a hug. Apollo laughed and slowly descended, finally letting the squiggling boy out of his arms.

"Tank you's!" The boy giggled before running off into the town square.

Apollo just waved at the disappearing figure before turning around. He let out a yelp in surprise as he came face to face with an amused Cinder. She straightened up to laugh at her flustered friend, his wings puffed up.

"Must you always scare the living daylights out of me?" Apollo laughed breathlessly, his anger fading as quick as it came.

"You know, you'd make a really good dad some day. I can see it now…" Cinder smiled, as she fantasized about all the nuggets she would get to spoil as being their favorite aunt.

"Yeah…" Apollo trailed, his eyes softening at the sight of the many children running around the town square. "That'd be nice…"

Cinder just giggled at her friend's soft look before looping her arm into his. Apollo looked at her, but she tugged him away too fast for him to respond. She pulled him through the various people before they stopped behind an old building, where Cinder cornered him with a sharp look.

"Cinder what are you…"

"Mac likes you."

Apollo froze at Cinders statement, his heart skipping a beat and his brain temporarily shut down. Then reality came crashing down on him. Mac was gay? No way was that muscular guy gay. He gave a bitter chuckle and rubbed his face with his hand. He gave himself a few minutes to gain composure. Being fine now, he turned to Cinder with a straight face.

"Cinder, how long have you been in the sun?"

Cinder puffed her wings in irritation before grasping the others cheeks.

"I don't care how low your self esteem is Apollo. I. Don't. Lie! Please just listen…" but Cinder could tell she was fighting a losing battle.

"Cinder, you're one of my best friends…but don't do this to try and make me feel better ok?" Apollo reasoned, thankful that he was able to keep his voice steady.

But no, Cinder was not a quitter. She rubbed her hand furiously across her brow trying to think of a solution. Suddenly, a voice intervened, and for once she was grateful for the distraction.

"Hey, what are you guys doing just standing around here?" Worthless questioned, walking over with his hands in his pockets.

"Just dreaming," Apollo shot a sarcastic smile to Cinder, before starting up a conversation with his other friend.

Cinder ran thoughts through her head. She had to convince Apollo that Mac loved him. And Mac, oh there was a case indeed. She knew that deep down inside, Mac loved Apollo with all his heart. He was protective over him, and frankly, he would be the best thing to happen to Apollo. And Apollo would be the best thing to happen to Mac. But those two dunder heads both refused to admit it. Oh, she was going to go bald from all this hair ripping. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. If she could make them get together on this day, maybe that would give them both the courage to confess. Yes! That's what she would do! She turned to find Worthless and Apollo deep in one of their nonsense conversations again.

"Apollo, can you do at least one thing for me?"

Apollo gave her a withering look before nodding with a forced smile. Oh, she giggled, he wouldn't regret this.

"Meet me by the Sycamore tree, five minutes before the fireworks start. Please?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow before shrugging, and then nodding as Worthless prodded him in the side.

"Ok! Now don't skip out on me! See you then," and with that, she was off like a shot.

Worthless and Apollo watched in mild amusement at their high spirited friend. Worthless gagged a bit as he watched a couple make out on the bench next to them. He bumped shoulders with Apollo, throwing his head in the direction of the river.

{At Sweet Apple Acres}

"Girls, it's just not right that Big Mac and Miss Cheerilee have to be alone on hearts and hooves day," Apple Bloom mourned, biting her nails as she always does when she was nervous.

"Well, why don't we not make them lonely?" Sweetie Pie suggested, as she stopped twirling her hair.

"What are you talking about?" Scootalu asked, still kicking the dirt.

"Doesn't Zecora have a love potion of some sort? She must have one," Sweetie Pie completed.

"You are a genius Sweetie Pie! Let's go!" Scootalu exclaimed, and soon the cutie mark crusaders were out the door.

Mac watched as his sister and her friends mess around, not knowing what lay beneath the surface. He was just about to exit Apple Acres when a fiery red head blocked his path. She leaned on her knees, seemingly out of breath. She shook her head and her wings, in order to get herself going again. Mac waited patiently as the Pegasus regained her energy.

"Are you going to the celebration tonight?"

Mac raised an eyebrow but nodded with a smile. He was excited for this year's celebration, he and Apollo always had fun…but would it be awkward this year? He couldn't ponder anymore as Cinder held up a hand.

"I have a favor to ask of you…please!" She panted, now looking him sharply in the eye.

Mac looked slightly worried at Cinder's serious expression. She usually was never this serious, why was she doing this now?

"Shoot," Mac replied, cracking his shoulder due to his idle state.

"Meet me by the old sycamore tree, five minutes before the fireworks?" she asked, he heart pounding a mile a minute in anticipation.

"Don't see why not. But I gotta leave in time to grab Apollo. We always watch the fireworks display together," Mac smiled at their long standing tradition, anticipating for tonight to be a good one.

'Oh don't worry. You'll get to Apollo in time…' she thought, cackling evilly in her mind. "No problem, it'll be real short ok? So I'll see you tonight?" she asked innocently, gagging as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Sure, see you," and with that Mac side stepped the red Pegasus, officially freaked out by her behavior.

Cinder just waved until he was out of sight. She let the evil smirk crawl onto her lips before tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Just how good am I? Oh, I'm that good…" she chuckled before flying off to make this night even better.

_**{Time skip. So if you've seen Hearts and Hooves day, then you'll know. If not, watch the episode. I'm not rewriting this whole episode thank you very much. Nearing the end. I repeat. Not rewriting this whole chapter}**_

Apollo sighed as he made his way to the old sycamore tree. Just what did Cinder have in mind? He knew her mind was still in the gutter when it came to a relationship between him and Mac. He blushed lightly at the thought; he too had often fantasized about them being together. He giggled before quickly covering his mouth in chagrin. He did not just giggle like a fan girl. He swung his head back and forth, and sighed in relief as no one was paying attention. No they were all spending time with their significant other, which made Apollo's heart drop. This day really did get his mood dampened. But no, he wouldn't ruin this night. He still had that surprise to go to.

As he neared the sycamore tree, candles shined on a blanket set forth at the base, with a lily scent surrounding it. Apollo gaped before giggling in embarrassment. He wouldn't put it past Cinder to have had this planned out all along. He sat on the blanket, and reveled in its softness. He wondered when she would arrive there. He waited and soon the last person He would have expected came. His face lit up in a fiery blush at the arrival of Mac.

"Mac…"

Mac, seemingly distracted turned to Apollo and smiled.

"Hey there Apollo. How you doin'?"

Apollo felt a little put off by his formal attitude but pushed it off.

"Dang. Do you know where Cinder is? She told me to meet her here…"

Apollo's heart fluttered. So Cinder was trying to get them together. For once, he wasn't mad. A little hope entered his chest. Maybe this would be the day. He was about to speak up before Mac's words stopped him cold.

"…but I have to cancel. Miss Cheerilee and I have to make wedding plans." Mac announced, looking like a proud father.

Apollo gulped, and sure enough, behind Mac was Miss Cheerilee. They hugged and snuggled. But what broke his heart next….was the kiss. Not a quick peck or even lip to lip. It was passionate and long. Apollo's knuckles clenched, making them bleach white. But the smile never left his face. He nodded at the couple.

"Really? When is the wedding?"

"Well we wanted it to be tonight…but it was too soon. So tomorrow!" Cheerilee gushed, snuggling further into Mac's arm.

Apollo smiled even more, feeling his heart crack every time he increased the grin.

"Well don't let me cramp your style love birds! Go on, have fun!" Apollo cracked, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Thanks. We'll see you at the wedding Apollo!" and with that, they were gone.

Apollo held back the tears as he leaned back against the sycamore. The candles were blown out, leaving him in utter darkness. The fireworks set off into the sky, filling the clouds with colors of happiness and joy. But that certainly didn't help Apollo. He bit his lip to prevent the sobs, but the tears silently trailed down. He was despairing in his own little world, until a pair of hands gripped his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see a worried Worthless. The other seemed to be mouthing words, but he heard nothing. As Worthless sat next to him, he laid his head on the other's shoulders. It was then that he allowed the emotions to sweep out of them. At first, he felt awful for crying on Worthless, but that thought disappeared as Worthless held him close to his side.

Thoughts ran through his head, rapid fire here and there. Why? Why her? Why not him? Why didn't he act sooner? Why? Apollo allowed himself to let go, even though every breath hurt. Was his heart even whole by now? He heard the clatter of footsteps approach but he didn't raise his head.

"Apollo are you…oh Apollo…" Cinders voice sobbed, as she kneeled in front of the two boys. "I…I didn't mean…I didn't know about Cheerilee and Mac…I…"

He looked up and tried to smile, but he was sure it turned out cracked.

"It-it's ok. It's better to know now than to chase him forever…it's better this way…I'll be fine…" he sobbed at the last part.

Cinder choked before enveloping Apollo in a hug alongside Worthless. They held their heart broken friend, not knowing what to do, for once at a loss. They didn't realize that three young girls were watching sadly from the bushes. Apple Bloom just sniffed away the tears while Sweetie Pie hung her head. It was Scootalu that broke the silence, with the truth they all unfortunately knew.

"We messed up, didn't we?"

{The next morning, after the Antidote}

Mac stood massaging his head from all the new information. He had apparently been in love with Miss Cheerilee, thanks to his sister, and was going to marry her. He let out a sigh in relief as he remembered that they gave them the antidote just in time. They had given the girls a hard time before going their different ways. It was now that Mac had to track down Apollo and apologize for last night. He had forgotten their tradition, and he was sure the Pegasus was miffed with him. He laughed nervously, hoping he could fix this. He came to Apollo's door and was about to knock when his hand was caught. He looked over to see a solemn Worthless. The purple haired male pulled the other away and frowned.

"You can't go in."

Mac raised an eyebrow at this, but the severity of the situation was in Worthless's eyes. Crap, he had done something stupid hadn't he?

"Crap. Come on Worthless! I need to apologize…for whatever I did…" Mac scratched his head at the last part, hoping Worthless would tell him.

"If you don't know, you'll have to find out on your own," and with that Worthless walked away.

Mac debated going to Apollo's door, rushing in, and making sure his best friend was ok. But he remembered the hurt in Apollo's eyes, and realized Worthless was right. He needed to figure this out. He walked away, never noticing the tearstained face in the top window. Apollo sat on his bed, now away from the window. He held Fate tightly, as the fox licked up his tears. His whole body was shaking with grief. He lay on his bed, on top of his covers and fell into a fitful sleep, thinking one thought.

'Mac…'

_**{Sorry if this was too fast, but I seriously hate rewriting episodes unless they truly sucked! And I know, they need to fall in love soon. Just wait. True love doesn't happen at the drop of a hat, it takes time, effort, and love. Stay tuned! Next week the gang heads to the beach. Will Apollo and Mac reconcile? Or will a new guy get in the way? Find out next time!}**_

_**Remember!**_

_**Reviews=LOVE**_

_**No reviews = NO LOVE**_

_**NO LOVE = NO MORE STORY**_

_**Help me keep the momentum going!**_


	18. Love in the Cold

_**Okay, no more major sadness! This is all the depression I needed to get out! And the beach day will have to wait. For my story line to work, this chapter shall be about a snow day. And if you think about it, winter does come before summer. And for all those people waiting for the romance…keep your hats on! It is coming up!**_

The snow fell softly over the town of Pony Ville, covering its landscape in a white blanket of ice. The squirrels were hibernating; the birds had flown south, so the town was silent. Everyone had chosen to stay inside, warm and cozy inside their little huts. Well everyone but…

"WHOO-HOO!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she and the three preteens raced down the snowy hill.

Apollo had stayed on the top of the hill, alone and chuckling at the shenanigans his young friends. Cinder being Cinder hated the cold, and had decided to go to Phillydelphia for the week, were it was warm and sunny. Worthless refused to come out in the cold, claiming it was wet and too much of a mess to be worth it. Apollo had teased his friend lightly of being oversensitive, before a mug of hot chocolate was waved in front of his face before the door had effectively slammed shut. He shook his head, but despite his red cheeks and crimson nose, he loved this weather. His wings flapped in excitement as more snow fell on his nose. Most would think he was crazy for wearing a light blue sweatshirt over a t-shirt with black sweatpants on. It was not warm at all, but Apollo loved the cold wind against his body. Being cliché, it made him feel alive.

"Come on Apollo! It's so much fun sledding!" Pinkie Pie yelled from the bottom of the hill, her whole form looking like the abominable snowman.

The cutie mark crusaders started to hallo in agreement, waving their arms frantically. Apollo raised a delicate, blonde eyebrow in amusement before shaking his head.

"If I go down there, I know I'll end up being made into a snowman, courtesy of you four!" Apollo snickered back.

Tentatively, he took a seat on the snow, and shivered as the frosty feeling raced up his spine. He laid a hand upon his cheek and stared in silent contentment at the scene. One of his best friends playing with the girls he considered little sisters. Especially Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle (I got it right this time!) and Scootaloo were sweet and cute, but growing up with Apple Bloom gave them a strong bond. But not as strong a bond as he had with…

'Mac…' he thought morosely, before leaning back, effectively smacking his head against the bark.

His eyes went blank as he went over this past week. He hadn't seen Mac at all, but that was partially his fault, as he went slightly out of his way to avoid the other. That night he shouldn't have let his guard down; he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. But he did, and he paid the piper for that. He took a deep breath and sighed. The week hadn't been at a total lost, but it had made him feel like a total idiot. Miss Cheerilee, of whom he suspected knew of his crush on the dirty blond, had come over with the cutie mark crusaders in tow. All three kids had guilty looks upon their faces. When Miss Cheerilee had explained what they had done with the magic potion, Mac and her, Apollo could bang his head against a wall. He then tried to look for Mac, but Granny smith said that Mac had gone to Coltarado (stupid name I know) to visit a cousin and clear his head.

Apollo felt guilt fill his chest as he stared out at the blank white landscape. He should have let Mac explain when he had come to his house the day after the festival. But…his pride got the best of him. he rubbed his face with his snow covered gloves, effectively waking him up from the stupor he had placed himself in. he looked to the sky, Pinkie Pies screams and the girls hollers fading as they went further off to a higher hill. He found himself snuggling into the tree behind him, and was drifting off into relaxation when footsteps crunching in the snow alerted him. He turned around to see a guy around his age walking towards him with a smile on his face. His short, wavy, hair was a dark blue with a light blue stripe on the side. His blues eyes shined with kindness, matching his blue scarf and his light blue, almost white jacket. His hand, which was free from the sleeves, had a cloud on it with snowflakes falling. Under his arm he held two blankets and seemed to be humming a tune. The boy stopped as he took in the sight of Apollo and his grin softened. He walked over to him and crouched down.

"May I ask why you're sitting in the snow?"

Apollo flushed in embarrassment, realizing how wet his butt probably was. The other guy chuckled before spreading out two blankets. He stood up and bowed before motioning for Apollo to get on one of the blankets. Apollo smiled and let the other guy pull him up and lead him to the blanket. They both sat down, and the blue haired guy turned to Apollo, the latter realizing that the others skin was as pale as his was.

"The names Blizzard Hoof, but you can call me Blizzard. And who might you be?" the other asked, his voice soft and inviting.

"Apollo. Are you new to Pony Ville?"

The other shrugged a contemplative look in his eyes.

"I drift wherever there's snow to be spread. I've only been here twice…"

Apollo nodded his smile growing as he tried to imagine that type of life. Drifting from place to place. But he couldn't. A small smile lit his face, he guessed he could truly call Pony Ville home. The two sat in a comfortable silence for a half hour or so. They listened to the sweet silence as it radiated throughout the white field. The snow made no sound as it took its time to drift down to earth and join its comrades, already melded with the other members of their family. Apollo enjoyed the scene. The tranquility, the peace. But…he didn't have the one person there that he wanted to spend his time with. He let out a sad sigh and focused his sight on the snow by his sneakers.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Apollo turned up his head to meet Blizzards smile, but his gaze was concerned and caring. Apollo forced a smile and waved his hands back and forth. As if that would make the situation any better.

"Nothing…just thinking…" he replied softly, his gaze yet again redirecting to the ground.

He heard Blizzard chuckle, and quickly hid his face in his knees.

"I've been everywhere Apollo. I would be a fool not to know when another is in distress. Come on. No one should be this sad on such a beautiful day like this," Blizzard trailed, awaiting Apollo's reply.

Apollo peaked a look at Blizzard before sighing and fully sitting up. He picked up some snow, and randomly started balling it, like he was trying to do with the thoughts in your head.

"Well…there's this guy…and I don't know…" Apollo trailed, trying to focus on both the snow and his innermost thoughts. "I've been crushing on him for a while. Not the school girl crush, but…I feel like we have a deeper connection you know?" He looked to Blizzard before blushing. "I know it sounds dumb…"

"No it doesn't," Blizzard chuckled softly "Please continue."

Apollo smiled at the others understanding nature. He took a small breath before continuing.

"And last night…I let my guard down. I had the gaul to think…to think that he liked me. Now this was all a mistake, caused by magic and crap like that…but he came by with a girl and claimed…that…you well…that they were getting married," his fists clenched effectively crushing the snow into pieces.

He knew it was just a mistake, a fluke caused by magic. But that scene would forever replay in his mind. It still made his heart ache. He felt a hand give a squeeze to his shoulder and looked to see Blizzard give him a soft smile. He smiled tiredly back before sighing.

"and I left…crying my eyes out. He came to visit, probably to apologize…but I wouldn't let him in. it…it was still too raw. Then later I found out, the only reason he liked that girl, was because of a love potion. And I felt awful….I really did…and I still love him. but when I went to go find him…he had gone off for some alone time…"

Apollo took a shaky breath before running a trembling hand through his platinum blond hair. The guilt was eating him up again. He buried his face in his hands.

"I really…really like him…but now everything's so messed up!" He stood up suddenly and paced, tearing his hair here and there. "Ugh! Why does love have to be so complicated! Why can't I just go up to him and say 'I love you!'" Apollo muttered.

As he was pacing, he felt someone gently grab his arm and pull him back onto the blanket. He pouted at Blizzard who only let out a soft snicker.

"Then just say I love you,"

Apollo gave him an incredulous look before laughing.

"Are you kidding me? I can't just say that! GRR!"

Blizzard chuckled and then they just sat there, enjoying the scenery. Apollo almost drifted off when another set of footsteps disrupted the silence. Apollo looked back, and he was sure his eyes had popped out of their sockets. There panting heavily, standing in the snow, was Big Mac. His cheeks were red, but it seemed it wasn't from the cold.

"Apollo…" Mac panted, choking on his words.

"Mac, Granny Smith said you'd be in Coltarado for a month?" Apollo asked hesitantly, standing up from the warm blanket.

The two stared at one another, lost in each other's presence. Blizzard chuckled at the two before standing up quietly and walking away. He purposely left the blankets behind…just in case. Neither noticed the blue haired man's exit, too lost in each other. Mac took a big gulp of air before standing up straight, now on a new tank of air. The awkward silence between the two thickened, before Apollo chuckled. Mac smiled and the tension from the last week was gone. It was just them again. Apollo sat down on the blankets and looked out into the beautiful scenery.

Mac sucked in a breath. Apollo looked…stunning against the beautiful snowy background. He seemed to glow and it only made him more…more

'beautiful,' he thought, before shaking his head.

Slowly but surely, Mac took a seat next to Apollo, their crossed knees rubbing together. The silence between them was comfortable and enjoyable…well at least for Apollo. Mac was rubbing his hands together in anxiety.

It was true he went to Coltarado, but it was more of a mission. Ever since that night at the hearts and hooves day festival, emotions within his heart had been running wild. Every time he saw Apollo his heart skipped a beat. He felt his mind go blank and all the breath within his body leave him. it was as if his soul had left him. he had run to Granny Smith, but she had only chuckled and patted him on the cheek, saying 'you know what it is dearie, you know'. But Mac didn't know. So he did the only thing he could do. He ran away. He spent a whole week in Coltarado, trying to sort out these emotions. By the end of the week, he had figured out what he was feeling. And now looking at Apollo, it only confirmed it. He was in love with Apollo. He was in love with his childhood friend, his best friend Apollo. And the longer he sat there next to him, to warmer his cheeks got and the faster his heart beat. But how would he phrase this?

"So, did you push your wedding back for the spring?" Apollo chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood.

He was flustered from Mac looking at him for the past twenty minutes. What in the world was he doing staring at him. Mac shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't remind me. That was horrible." Mac mourned, twitching at the memory.

Apollo now let out a full belly laugh, the expression on Mac's face was priceless. He fell to his side, holding his stomach in pure joy. Mac tried not to pout but it was hard. Then, a grin split his face in two as he reached to the side, packing snow. Apollo's eyes raced to what his friend was doing and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. He sprang up and started to run across the field laugh. Swearing with a grin, Mac chased after his friend, two snowballs in tow. He managed to pelt Apollo with a few before his friend returned them full force. For the next hour the two played like children in the field, throwing snowballs, shoving each other to the ground, and pushing snow down each other's shirts. It was pure joy.

"Please! No more!" Apollo laughed breathlessly, as he backed away from an armed Mac.

Mac just chuckled evilly, as he tossed the snowball up and down. What he didn't see, was the rock hidden by the snow. He made a run for Apollo only to trip. Apollo didn't process his falling friend until said friend had him pinned to the ground on his back. Both froze, as their close proximity finally registered. Their breaths mingled, creating a huge frost cloud. Mac gazed at Apollo's flushed face and dazed eyes, taking a gulp for good measure. On the other hand Apollo was trying not to blush at the feeling of Mac's body on his, or the fact that their lips were two inches away. Mac licked his lips before pushing himself slightly up on his elbows. But only enough to get a better view, no, he wouldn't let Apollo escape.

"Mac…could you…you know, get off me?" Apollo asked breathlessly, looking to either side for an escape.

"No…"

Apollo froze at those words and shut his mouth. Mac looked for the right words, for the right thing to say, for the right actions. He looked deeply into Apollo's eyes, and marveled at how Apollo held his breath in anticipation. He was…just…perfect.

"Apollo…I um…well you see…" Mac stuttered, his natural shyness coming out.

He then made a split second decision, and prayed that it wouldn't be his last. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Apollo's. A spark ran through the both of them, even if the kiss only lasted five seconds. Mac pulled back, to see Apollo stunned and speechless. He cursed his actions and was about to pull back when a cold hand pressed to his cheek. He turned to see a blushing Apollo.

"Does this mean…I mean…"

Mac smiled and nudged his nose against the others, revealing in the gasp he elicited from Apollo. He stared down into Apollo's eyes and gulped, he had to say this.

"I love you Apollo…I really do…"

Apollo blinked, and then smiled warmly as tears of joy came to his eyes.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I…I've loved you for so long…" Apollo stuttered, still new to this.

Mac was sure his heart burst with joy as he saw the love in his friend's eyes. He was even more shocked when Apollo gently pulled him down into another kiss. A longer and more passionate kiss. Mac slowly kneaded Apollo's lips. He reviled in the softness of his friends cold and chapped lips, at how they perfectly molded to his and followed his every mood. In the back of his brain, where his thoughts weren't clouded by joy, he thought of how addicting his friends taste was. They needed air…but they slowly separated, not eager to be too far from one another. Apollo looped his arms around Macs neck and pulled him close, while Mac wrapped his arms around the others waist. In one swift movement, Mac brought them to a sitting position and tilted Apollo's face up. He littered Apollo's faces with butterfly kisses before the other snuggled into his chest. They sat there in a comfortable silence, the snow being their soundtrack when…

"FINALLY!"

They turned in shock to see AJ and her friends, along with the younger girls. AJ was hollering while the rest of the girls were cheering. Mac smiled as they both stood up, and Apollo hid his face in his chest in embarrassment. Mac kissed the top of his head before playfully glaring at the girls. He made a shooing motion and laughed.

"Go on y'all. If you don't leave, we can't get back to…"

"MAC!"

Mac laughed at Apollo's embarrassed yell, and laughed harder as the girls left in squeals. He turned back to Apollo's embarrassed face before nuzzling his hair.

"So…what does this make us?" Apollo asked, smiling at the warmth Mac gave off.

"In love," Mac replied, chuckling into the others hair.

And that's where they spent the rest of their day. Revealing in each other's warmth and finally….in one another's unconditional love.

_**I TOLD YOU I WOULD BRING THE ROMANCE! So should I continue this with more drabbles? Or do a sequel with all of the drabbles of Apollo and Mac now as a couple. Please tell me. And I'm going to put a poll up on a special event that will happen "later" in life with Apollo and Mac**_


End file.
